Past to Present
by Weirdest
Summary: AU:Naruto use to be king of his school. That is before Sasuke transfered in. And what's the real reason behind Sasuke wanting Naruto to notice him. SasuNaru YOAI reincarnation fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Past to Present**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasu Naru**

**Update:Check Profile **

**AN:First Fanfic. I'm making this story set in Japan so if I get some information wrong feel free to correct me. Also I'm sorry if it's short. Or if Sasuke confuses you. I promise that he will make more sense chapter 2. Also i tried to add some humor since there's not much going on. I will stop if no one thinks it's funny.**

**WARNING:This story shall be SasuNaru(Naruto is a GUY) meaning don't flame me because guys are kissing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor shall I ever. This disclaimer shall be for the whole story.**

**Chapter 1**

Uzumaki Naruto was the King of Konoha High. With his bright smile and vibrant personality, everyone was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. He had some of the best grades that the school had seen in years, and was voted class president both of his previous years attending Konoha. He was truly loved by all so it was a shocked to him when he lost his popularity to the new kid from Oto High.

It all started when the kid transferred in a week after school had began. From the moment he stepped into Class 1-A he had all the girl's attention. He had jet black hair, eyes, and a body of a god. "Class I like to introduce you to your new classmate Uchia _Sasuke." _their homeroom teacher Iruka-Sensei said. The introduction was useless, however, since Sasuke had basically everyone's attention already. That is everyone's attention except for Naruto's.

Another week into school and Naruto had still not noticed Sasuke or the fact that people were starting not to pay as much attention to him. Naruto was only concentrated on the up coming student council election. Sasuke, however did whatever it took to get Naruto to notice him. First by getting the highest score on a test. Then by setting a new record in gym for the 100 meter sprint. However all his attempts were futile and only resulted in him getting a fanclub.

"N-Naruto-kun do you w-want to g-get some r-ramen with me?" A shy girl named Hinata asked Naruto one day after school.

Naruto's head snapped his head up from the poster boards for his election when he heard the mention of ramen. "I would love to Hinata-chan."

Sasuke who witnessed this slapped his forehead. _Of course. The dobe is still in love with that crap. Why didn't I just use that._ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke was about to start coming up with new plans that he could use when his eyes caught sight of the poster boards Naruto was decorating. _He's running for Class President. If I were to run as well he'll most definitely notice me._

When news spread that Sasuke was running for president spread all his fangirls plotted a scheme to make sure that their fair prince would win. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino the presidents of Sasuke's newly formed club lead the discussion of how they could get Sasuke to win the election. "He will obviously have all the girl's votes, however, it seems that the boys are all voting for that idiot Naruto." Sakura said punching the desk next to her as she said Naruto's name.

"Sakura didn't you use to go out with Naruto?" Some random fangirl asked.

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT!!!" Sakura said ready to kill the girl who say such an insulting thing. Everyone knows that Sakura has only ever loved Sasuke. Even if she only met him two weeks ago.

"Sakura's bad choices are not what we're discussing today." Ino said from Sakura's right. "That's tomorrow discussion." As Ino said that three people in the back got up to leave. Sakura yelling at them as they left. "Anyway today we have to come up with a way to get they guys to vote the way we want."

"Don't the girls at this school outnumber the boys." another random fangirl said.

"Yes what's your point." Sakura said.

"Then we don't need their votes." As the random fangirl said this both Ino and Sakura looked at each other with a huge smile on their faces.

"YES THAT'S A PERFECT PLAN! WE WON'T USE THE BOYS AT ALL!" Sakura and Ino yelled together followed by rounds of applause. The random fangirl, however, just looked at them like they were all idiots.

A week later after this event voting took place. Sakura and Ino walked past each fangirl, wearing t-shits which read "Vote or Die...literally." Naruto seeing the t-shirts mistaking thought that Sakura was trying to help him out, and started to smile at the support he was receiving from his one time girlfriend. Naruto figured that his winning this election was all in the bag. He knew he had one opponent, but since he had no clue what the guy's name was he was sure that wasn't that popular.

"This is your Principle speaking so SHUT UP!!!!" Tsunade filled the school from the loud speakers."I now shall announce the winner of the Senior class president." Naruto smiled already knowing that he was going to be the winner. "Your class president is Class 3-A's Uchia Sasuke."

Class 3-A erupted in cheers as Sasuke's received congratulations from the whole class and a glare from one blonde.

**Next Time: A kiss...sorta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Past to Present**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, slight mentions of KakaIru**

**I UPDATED BEFORE I SAID I WOULD!!! I have like 6 chapters writen out, but I don't just want to post them all.**

**Next Update:Check profile**

**AN: For anyone who wants to know the setting of the story takes place in a fictional town in Japan. Less attempted humor this time. Just so you know Naruto does have his whiskered cheeks. I'm telling you now so if I mentioned something about them no one can say "Well you never said he had whiskered cheeks.." CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT GENRE THIS IS!!!! I HAVE NO IDEA!!! Also sorry it's short. Hopefully I can make the next chapter longer.**

**WARNING:This is the last warning. This story shall be SasuNaru(Naruto is a GUY) meaning don't flame me because guys are kissing. **

**Chapter 2**

"Uchia Sasuke." Naruto mumbled to himself. Hating the name that took his spot as king. After Sasuke won the election Naruto started learning about everything that Sasuke had been doing in the last weeks to become king. There was that one time when Sasuke had scored a higher score than himself on a math test in Hatake-sensei's class. Also Sasuke broke Naruto's old record in the 100 meter sprint in Gai-sensei's class. And now he has become class president. Something that Naruto had worked so hard to get., because it was one step closer to his dream.

In the small town that Naruto lived in there was no mayor. There was no need for a mayor. Because whoever was principle of Konoha High ran the town. And the principle always was a president or vice-president of their class each year that they went to the high school. Naruto wanted to be the principle one day, but now that the _Uchia_ has taken his place he now may never make his dream come true.

Naruto slammed his locker shut causing an echo through-out the deserted hallway. He took his books up and walked along the corridor towards the exit. Naruto had stayed after school to take his posters down and rip them to shreds. It seemed that all the students had gone home for the day at least that's what he thought.

As he rounded a corner books in hand he heard someone shout his name. "Uzumaki." Not expecting to see anyone else cause poor Naruto to drop all of his books. "What do you _want _Uchia." sneered Naruto as he collected his fallen books.

"Hn dobe." Sasuke snickered.

Naruto let his books fall to the floor once again and walked over to Sasuke. He bought his fist up ready to throw a punch. "What did you call me teme?"

"I called you a dobe since you are one." Sasuke said a small smirk on the corner of his mouth."

"I'll have you know that I have never in my life came in last place."

"Well that be a lie since you came last in the election." Sasuke said his smirk growing.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THERE WAS ONLY TOW PEOPLE!!!" Naruto yelled back to him.

"That still makes you a dobe."

"Your asking for it teme." He said while throwing a punch only to have it blocked and then receive a punch in his gut.

"What is going on here!?!" yelled Iruka from behind them. Iruka was their homeroom and Japanese teacher. "Well what are you waiting for explain yourself."

Sasuke looked over to Iruka with an innocent look on his face. "I was just asking Uzumaki-san if he liked to be my vice president..."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and mumbled. "Vice president my ass. You never said that."

"...And then out of no where he tried to hit me, so I protected myself." Sasuke said finishing up his story.

"Naruto-kun you should be ashamed. Trying to hit someone after they give you such a generous offer. I know you must be a little angry after losing the election, but this offer gives you a chance to help out the school. Isn't it your dream to one day be principle here?" At the mention of Naruto's dream Sasuke let out a snort of laughter.

Ignoring Sasuke's laughter. Naruto responded to Iruka's question. "That is my dream Iruka-sensei, but the thing is this teme," points to Sasuke. "never asked me to be vice president."

Iruka let out a sigh of frustration. "Naruto-kun stop with the lies and just accept the offer." Iruka looked at his watch and back to Naruto. "I need to get to a meeting, but I'm sure your old enough to settle tis like adults. That means with words not fist. I'll see you two in class."

"I can't believe you." Naruto started turning around to look at Sasuke, but as soon as he turned around he tripped landing on Sasuke. Chest to chest. Lips to lips.

The kiss, if you could call it that, lasted no more than five seconds. Then Naruto pushed away from Sasuke and landed butt first in his books that were still on the floor.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto with an triumphant look plastered on his face. "I didn't know you wanted to kiss me dobe." Sasuke said as his smirk grew wider. "I mean we're not even on first name bases yet."

Naruto, on the other hand, was looking up at Sasuke with a look of disgust while he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Who would want to kiss you teme." He finally got his books up and started to walk away. Actually it was more like jogged away.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the library straight after school. Don't be late."

Disturbing images entered Naruto's head at hearing this. "What are you talking about teme?" he yelled with his back still turned to Sasuke hiding the blush on his face.

"There's a student council meeting tomorrow. If you hadn't been such a dobe I would have told you earlier that Principle Tsunade has elected you vice president."

"I'm not a dobe!"

"Yeah whatever you say. Just come to the meeting."

"Don't worry I'll be there, but only because I want this school to be the best so I can't have you screw it up. So I'll see you tomorrow teme." Naruto said as he walked away leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke touched his lips a smile growing on his face only to turn around and see the last person he wanted to. His guardian and math teacher Hatake Kakashi. "That Naruto is very interesting isn't he?" Kakashi said a smirk on his face. Of course you couldn't see the smirk, because he wore a mask, but Sasuke knew it was there.

Sasuke took his hand from his lips, and the smile disappeared into a frown. "Yeah he's interesting. So what? Shouldn't you be in a meeting."

"They won't mind if I'm a little late."

"Yeah since their use to it."

"Don't change the subject Sasuke." Kakashi's smirk grew even wider when he saw the defeat in Sasuke's eyes. "Naruto really looks a lot like his previous life. Except that his hair is shorter. You remember his previous life don't you. You know your lover that you murdered and then killed yourself over."

"Everyone looks the same Kakashi." Sasuke said trying to dismiss what Kakashi was putting together.

"Not everyone remembers their past. Not like you and I do."

"Don't worry about me or Naruto. All you need to worry about is Iruka, which by the way is in that teacher meeting right now."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Just don't fall in love with him Sasuke. And please don't make him fall in love with you. All you''ll end up doing is breaking each other's hearts or worst." Kakashi said leaving mumbling something about _'going to see dolphin-chan.'_

"Once again your to late Kakashi." Sasuke said to himself his eyes now appearing much older than his age of 17. "One kiss is all it takes for me to become addicted."

**Next time: A look in Naruto's and Sasuke's past lives and first council meeting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Past to Present**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru some mentions of NaruHina and KibaHina and also ?Naru**

**Update:Check Profile **

**A/N READ THIS OR BE CONFUSED FOR REST OF STORY! This chapter talks a little about the past lives of Sasuke and Naruto's past together. Their past shall told in depth in chapter 9. Oh and their not ninjas in their past. Oh and they have different names(this shall be explained next time) but Sasuke is remembering them with their present day names. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Also the length still bugs me. I NEED TO WRITE MORE NEXT TIME!!!! I suck and I know it. **

**Italicize section past told in Sasuke's POV or thoughts.**

**Key: **

**SNSN -Represents Sasuke remembering the past.**

Lots of Words

_**SNSN**_

"Blah"** - Speaking**

"_Blah_**"-thoughts**

**Chapter 3**

_It was the 31st year of the Edo period **(1) **when we first met. I was the second son of the leader of the Uchia Daimyo**(2)**,and you were a samurai. "Uchia-Sama I like to present you with Uzumaki Naruto. From this day froward he lives for you safety." Kakashi said to me. Even back then Kakashi was like a guardian to me. He raised me from the moment I was born. He was my teacher, but more than anything he was like an older brother. Though I had a brother, but that's another story._

_You stepped from behind Kakashi and bowed. After I signaled for you to get up and I saw your beauty for the first time. You had long hair the color of the sun that was pulled behind you in a pony tail and your eyes were the color of the sky. You face held no scars at that time, but that would come later. You truly were beautiful and I'm I feel fin love with you right then and there. "Uchia-Sama, my life is yours." You said as if signing a contract._

_It wasn't until later on that I learned you were forced to come and work for the Uchia Clan..._

_**SNSN**_

"So what do you think teme?" Sasuke turned his head at the sound of Naruto's voice

"I think that's a great idea." Sasuke said having no idea what they were talking about. After hearing both Sakura and Ino shouts of happiness he wasn't so sure if he made the best decision.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You think making your fanclub and actual club funded by the school IS A GREAT IDEA!!!" And then the yelling started. "WHAT KIND OF VAIN, EGOTISTICAL, BASTARD ARE YOU!!!"

"Jealous aren't we dobe. Not only did I take away the title of class president form you, but also you fanclub."

"I'm not jealous I just think that the school's money could be better spent on sports, academic related clubs, and the end of the year field trip." Naruto said while looking towards the ground. It was true that Sasuke took away his fanclub, but even when he had one it wasn't as big as Sasuke's.

"Good point. I'm afraid I'm going to have to reject your proposal ladies." Sasuke said smiling toward them._ I would have rejected anyhow, if I knew what it was._ He thought to himself. Sasuke then looked down of the sheet of topics for discussion and was happy to see that his fanclub was the last one. "Okay that's the last topic on our agenda today. I guess will see each other here same time next week." Sasuke said rapping up the student council meeting.

Murmurs of random students talking filed the room as all the students left leaving in the library Sasuke and Naruto and the presidents of Sasuke's fanclub.

"Sasuke would you like to go get some food with me right now?" Ino said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Why would he want to eat with a pig like you. You be better off asking Choji out. At least you have something in common. Your eating habits." Sakura said as she pushed Ino out of the was of her Sasuke-kun. "Besides he most likely prefer going out with me. Right Sasuke-kun."

"Why would he want to go out with someone who's forehead is the size of Mt. Fuji." Ino said back to her pushing her out of the way.

Sasuke pushed past both of them. "Actually I don't want to go out with either of you. I need to talk to my vice president right now."

Instead of feeling rejected both mistook what he said was as "I'm busy right now, but if you ask me out tomorrow I'll say yes." So they both left him arguing about which one that just got their first date with Sasuke-kun.

"So what do you want to talk to me about teme?" Naruto said reviewing the secretaries notes of the meeting. "Is it about the fact you were dazed off during the whole meeting."

"I wasn't dazed dobe."

"Yeah and I'm actually a red head. So tell me what do you want to talk to me about. Business or pleasure."

_Pleasure!!!_ His mind screamed in response. "Business of course. Can you update me on the meeting."

Naruto sighed and looked over to Sasuke. "I knew you weren't paying attention." After another thirty minutes of updating Sasuke on the student council meeting Naruto left saying he had to meet Hinata-chan for ramen.

As Naruto left Sasuke once again went back to his memories of him and Naruto and their life in the past.

**SNSN**

_ There was always a problem that caused us not to get together for the longest time. Even after I told him of my feelings. I know it wasn't because you were male, because if I were to take you to my bed at the time no one would have thought twice of it. No the problem must have been because you were married. _

_Your wife had the palest eyes I had ever seen so my first thought was that she was blind. Of course later I would learn she wasn't. She loved you beyond anything else in the world, and she still loves you in some way till this very day . Hyuga Hinata, the girl who sacrificed her heritage in order to be with you. I could never do that even after you sacrificed so much for me. She must have been the reason..._

_**SNSN**_

"Sasuke-kun? SAUSUKE-KUN?!?" Sakura yelled towards the dazed off Uchia. This only got her a hush from the librarian however.

"Haruno-san what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked snapping out of his daze.

Sakura blushed when he addressed her. "I saw Naruto walking out of the library and meeting Hinata so I thought I come and talk to you."

"Naruto and Hinata." Sasuke mumbled to himself. Starting to walk out of the library with Sakura quickly following him. "Are they dating?"

"No of course not. Hinata use to like him in middle school, but since the beginning of High School she's been going out with Kiba." Sakura continue to blab on and on about Naruto, and how terrible Naruto is. Sasuke pretty much ignored her until he heard something that interested him. "Of course I don't see how anyone can date him. I dated him last year and all he did was talk about the senior class president Neji-sempai."

_Neji._ _Where have I heard that name before._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"It was very annoying by the way. When I wanted to talk about how Ino's boyfriend bought her a promise ring, and hint that he should give me one too. He ignored me and told me some stupid story about something that happened with Hyuga Neji.

_Hyuga Neji._ Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Sakura I got to go." And then he ran away from her. She didn't notice since she was in heaven at the fact he called her by his name.

Sasuke had ran outside of the school and down the streets of the small town until he came approaching a small ramen stand. What he saw broke his heart. Hinata was no where insight. But her cousin Hyuga Neji was standing outside the ramen stand with Naruto in his arms.

**SNSN**

_The problem wasn't even because you were married. It was because you were in love with another...Hyuga Neji._

**Next Time: Naruto has a dream about him and Sasuke in the past.**

**Footnotes:**

**(1)1634**

**(2) From what I got Daimyo (means great name) are like powerful families. So what I'm trying to say is that Sasuke family was great. Correct me if I'm wrong .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Past to Present**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru NejiNaru slight mentions of KakaIru**

**Update:Check Profile **

**AN: LOOK AT THE KEY BELOW OR YOU MAY GET CONFUSED!!!! Also before I start to confuse you the reason why Sasuke knew of Neji was because he heard his name in the news. Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata all had DIFFERENT FIRST NAMES IN THE PAST!!!!! and the rest of the people from the past had different first and last names...okay read the key it's time to confuse you. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE ALERTS AND REVIEWS!!! It makes me happy that people are reading my story. And to Phantomsnow THANKS FOR ADDING ME TO YOUR C2!!!! I HOPE YOU CONINUE LIKING THE STORY AFTER THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**KEY:**

**ex.1) **" Why did you betray me? _Naruto_**" ex.2) ".._after our activities last night _**_Naruto._**_"_**

**Italicized part that isn't bold represents a person saying their old name. While to Naruto he hears some random name, but the reader sees who it actually is because it's easier and less confusing and also it's like the reader knows more than the characters which I love... I hope this makes sense, but if it doesn't I'M SORRY!!!!**

"Lots of words" - **Talking**

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U -represents time skip**

Lots of words

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

_**Lots of words** _**-dream sequence**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto looked over to the sleeping boy next to him. His dark hair looked a lot like a raven's wing and it blanketed the pale boy's face. The features of the boy's face were perfectly proportioned, and held no scars. Unlike Naruto's face which held three scars on each cheek. His nose and eyes were perfect size and so was his lips. A faint blush appeared on Naruto when he thought of the brief kiss they shared two weeks ago. Naruto knew that he would have pursued Sasuke if he wasn't already dating someone.

If you haven't figured it out by now Naruto is very much **gay**. He had figured it out the first time he had kissed a girl only to imagine Gackt(**1) **in her place. Even though Naruto is gay he didn't want anyone to find out. So whenever he dated a guy they would never live in the same town as him so no one from his school would ever see him with the guy. He also always had a girlfriend as a scapegoat. After all it's harder to call a guy gay if he has a girlfriend.

Neji was different though. He was perfect. Straight A's, president of his class each year, and very good looking. Neji and him have everything in common. Well except one thing. Neji was very open to the people close to him and told them that he was gay. While Naruto hid the fact that he was. In Neji's valedictorian speech he openly admitted to everyone that he was gay and in love with someone close to him. Naruto later on heard of the speech and found out that Neji was talking about him. And ever since then they have been together.

But back to Sasuke, and no I'm not going to describe how perfect he is again. The reason why Naruto was here in the library with the sleeping Uchia was because yet again Sasuke had fallen behind on the council meeting. Halfway through Naruto's explanation the teme had dozed off. And now Naruto was just sitting there making decisions on the school and the seniors on his own. He actually preferred it this way because it gave him a chance to practice for the future, but he didn't think it was fair that the president gets to sleep while the vice president does all the work.

As Naruto contemplated if he should hit Sasuke with his book he heard the boy mumble something. "Why?" he heard Sasuke say. "Why? Why do you betray me? _Naruto_?" And then he started to sob. He continued to sob until he went completely quiet again. The name that Sasuke had spoken sounded so familiar, but Naruto had no idea where he heard it from.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

Later on that day Naruto found himself in his room trying to conquer his calculus homework. For the past few weeks Naruto had been spending time with Neji whenever he wasn't in school. He would tell his friends that he was going to get some ramen with Hinata only to meet Neji instead. Neji had finally started college so now they couldn't meet each other. Neji's college was only twenty minutes away, but Naruto was a little afraid that Neji may find someone else he rather be with. But he couldn't think about that now he needed to finish his Calculus. Before Naruto knew it his eyelids had grown heavy and his yawns were growing closer together. And before he could even write the fourth problem down he was asleep

_**When Naruto awoke everything around him was different. It was liked he was warped back in time to Feudal Japan. Naruto looked down at himself to see he was wearing a pale orange yukata that was wrapped loosely around him. The room was filled with antiques worth a fortune. Naruto continued to look around the room until he saw Sasuke sitting in the corner staring at him. Sasuke now had longer hair and was wearing a dark blue yukata. "I'm surprised your already up after our activities last night **Naruto.**" And there was that familiar name again. Was he this **Naruto**. Who was Sasuke referring to."**_

_**"You were much more gentle with me than **Neji** my lord." Naruto said this not even realizing what he was saying. Who was this**_ _Neji**. Why was Naruto getting the feeling that he was **Naruto** and that **Neji** was someone close to him. It was all just confusing him. Naruto now definitely knew one thing, Where ever he was he had no control of his actions or what he said.**_

_**What Naruto had said before greatly offended Sasuke because he ended up walking over to Naruto and slapping him. "WHY!?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.**_

_**"Why what?" He felt himself asking as he laid more calmly on his back. The slap had only stung for a second, and for some reason Naruto felt as if he deserved it. **_

_**"WHY!?!" He shouted again. "WHY DO YOU BETRAY ME **NARUTO**?"**_

_**And the that phrase clicked. It was the same thing that Sasuke had said in his sleep. Was he truly this **Naruto**. "Are you asking me why do I come to your bed right after I been with **Neji** or my wife?"**_

_**Naruto expected to receive a slap again because he knew that if anyone ever said something like that to him he would have kicked their ass. But instead what he got shocked him. Sasuke was crying at his feet. "You know I don't give a damn about that woman." **_

_**He stopped crying and looked up at Naruto he touched the cheek where he had slapped him earlier and kissed the spot in three places. Naruto knew right away that he was kissing his whisker cuts that had been with him since birth. "Why are you with someone that purposely scars your beautiful face." He then touched the other side and rubbed the smooth skin.**_**(2)**

_**"He only scars me because I continue to see you after he told me to stop. He thinks that Buddha put us on Earth for each other." Naruto looked away from Sasuke with tears in his eyes. "**Sasuke **I can't help the fact that I love him. No matter how much he hurts me I always will love him. Just like I love you." **_

_**"I would never hurt you like he has." He spat out.**_

_**"You already have." Naruto whispered out.**_

_**Sasuke ignored what Naruto said and continued on. "**Neji** is a hypocrite. I don't see how you can love him. A monk that uses violence on the one he supposedly loves deserves no better than to be reincarnated into a rock,**_** (3) **_**so then he can think about what he did to you for the rest of eternity." He then embraced Naruto. "**Naruto **I lo...**_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!"**

Naruto jumped awake his heart racing in his chest. "It was all just a dream." He told himself out loud. _A dream that felt so real and you had no control over._ A voice whispered to him in his mind. He ignored it and proceeded to look at his calculus homework that he had slept on to find out he had done three problems of twenty-seven. Before freaking out he reminded himself that he had Kakashi-sensei as a math teacher and that it was Friday. On Friday's Kakashi never showed up until the last five minutes in class and he always has the same excuse which was that he was playing with a dolphin. One day he planned to catch Kakashi in what he was actually doing, but today he was going to do his homework.

Naruto left his house with a smile. "Today is going to be a good day." He said out loud as he ran down his steps only to trip and land on a very beautiful boy.

"You really like being held by me. Don't you dobe?"

**Next Time: Naruto and Sasuke as friends. Remember they must become friends first before they can start making out. At least that's what I keep telling myself.**

**Footnotes:**

**(1) VANILLA!!! Need I say more. I really hope you know who he is, but if you don't he's a sexy singer in Japan.**

**(2) I really hope you got what I was saying here. If you didn't Neji gave Naruto the whiskers on his face and at this moment in time Naruto only has whiskers on one side. **

**(3) I use to tell people they should die and be reincarnated into a rock. I know rocks are nonliving, but I don't know all the facts about the Buddhist religion and I was going to say he should be sent to hell, but I don't know if there is a hell to be sent to. But then I thought what would be a life time punishment and than I thought pf the rock. It's like you'll never be dead. Even if you get turned to dust. It's like you still be alive. Well whatever if you think that's a stupid idea then sticks tongue out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Past to Present**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru slight KakaIru**

**Update:Check Profile**

**AN: This chapter is shorter than the last and can be considered a filler of sorts. This chapter shows SasuNaru friendship. I hope you like it. The next chapter shall have another kiss. **

**Thanks for the alerts and favorites. I'm happy people like the story.**

**Special Thanks to yukaishepards for adding me to the SasuNaru Indes C2 and cluelessninja65 for actually reviewing all four chapters and Non Innocent angel for having a cool pen name, enjoying my story, and not thinking I was crazy after that pm I sent her!!! ALL OF YOU MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY!!!**

**KEY:**

_Lots of words_ **Thoughts**

"Lots of words" - **Talking**

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U -represents time skip**

Lots of words

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto struggled in the the embrace of the Uchia. "Will you just let go of me teme. I can walk you know."

"Well I can't do that Naru-chan." Naruto cringed at the demeaning nickname. "You remember when I let you down a few minutes ago. You tried to hit me and run away."

"Why do you care so much about me running away?"

"Well because of your stupidity you have caused yourself to twist your ankle. If I don't go with you to the nurse's office you'll end up telling her that I was the cause for your twisted ankle. And with my luck she may actually believe you."

As they neared the gate to the school about forty girls stood out waiting for Sasuke. When they saw that Naruto was being carried by their beloved prince one random girl shouted. "KILL NARUTO!!!" A chorus of responses rang through as Sasuke dropped Naruto on his ass and ran to the door.

After Naruto barely made it out of there alive he met Sasuke in their homeroom class. "How could you leave me there to face them all by myself." Naruto's appearance was in a state of distress. Like he had been through a traumatic event and didn't want to relive the gruesome details. "My ankle could have been broken. Your lucky that I'm a fast healer or I wouldn't have been able to run away at all!"

"What happened to you blondie? It looks like you were just raped by a hippopotamus. Naruto's friend Kiba said coming up from behind the blond.

"One word...fangirls. And not even my own. They were Sasuke's." Naruto said shaken from the events.

"Girls are just so troublesome." Shikamaru lazily said from his position of his head on his desk.

"Your ex-girlfriend was apart of the girls that attacked me. I don't even know what you saw in her. And to even give her some stupid ring. I'm so glad your going out with Temari now."

"Yeah it's much better to go out with someone from a different school. It's just to troublesome when they're always around you."

Sasuke listened to the conversation going on around him feeling as if he was missing out on something. In this life he has only been apart of Naruto's life a month. He had missed so much in his life, and the events that had happened made him so much different than his past life. Sasuke was very similar to his past life except for the fact he was much more mature. He knew that he wouldn't make the same mistakes that he had in the past because he was born with his memories. But sometimes he wonders if maybe he and Naruto were to far apart.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

When their teacher Iruka entered the classroom everyone's chatter grew into silence. Iruka took roll and then started the Japanese lesson. After that class they had Anatomy with Jiraiya. Next was Japanese government and history with Asuma. Then was lunch and then English with Kurenai. After that was the dreaded Calculus period. Naruto was nervous when he entered this class. Before today Naruto had always had his homework done before he got to class. When he looked around the room to see that no one was in there he ran to the back of the room and attacked the homework.

It being Friday everyone else was up and chatting. Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke and glaring at anyone who dared came within ten feet of him. Sasuke had his head in his hands trying to block out the two girl's voices. Shikamaru was sleeping like usual, his friend Choji sat next to him eating a bag of chips. Kiba was talking to Hinata who was blushing shyly.

About one hour and twenty-four problems later Naruto was finished with his home. He finished right on time to because just then Kakashi-sensei walked in looking as if he had a black eye."YOUR LATE KAKASHI!" Sakura yelled towards him, and then she noticed his eye. "Please don't tell me the reason your late is because you got in a fight."

"It wasn't a fight as much as it was that a my pet dolphin didn't want to play much today." Sasuke shuddered being the only one who actually knew what Kakashi was saying. And that black eye was proof that Iruka was angry right now.

"So did everyone enjoy the homework last night?" Everyone looked at Kakashi with an angry glare. Kakashi-sensei was a very sadistic teacher. When he gave notes he would make sure to talk in a monotone putting everyone to sleep. His homework was always hard even if it was just one question. And also when people came up to him to ask questions he would ignore them and read some smut book by their pervert anatomy teacher. However some reason at the end of every year all his students knew their material better than anyone else when they went off to college. Because of that Kakashi was never fired from any teaching job.

"I take it by those happy looks on your faces that you certainly did enjoy the homework. And to think I actually wasn't going to assign anything today." Kakashi then went up to the board and wrote the page number number and more problems for them to do. Sasuke sighed as he took out his planner and wrote the assignment down. _Damn Kakashi._ He thought to himself._ Just because he doesn't get to have fun with Iruka he tortures the whole class. He's just like he was in the past. _Sasuke sighed again and started to work on the problems like everyone else. He like everyone else that Kakashi wasn't going to address any of them for the rest of the day.

Sasuke had the advantage over everyone else though he could ask for Kakashi's help on the problems at home. Kakashi was his guardian. He had been for most of his life, however, until a month ago the two had not lived in the same town. But that was a different story and he didn't want to think of that no. Because right now Sasuke had to finish some of this homework or he would be stuck with all of it over the weekend.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

After Calculus 3-A's boys joined the other boys in senior class for gym with Gai-Sensei while the girls had it with Anko-sensei. This class was NEVER FUN!!! Gai always had them doing some of the most exhausting things. 500 sits up followed by a five mile jog around the school was considered a warm to him. Today they were playing football **(1)**. Sasuke and Naruto were on opposing teams. Because they were the most athletic in the school they were voted captains by Gai-sensei. THIS TURNED OUT TO BE A HORRIBLE IDEA!!!

Naruto and Sasuke were both running after the ball trying to kick it over to their opponent's side of the field. The problem was once it got even a foot over the half-way mark the other team would kick it back over. This caused for a long game where no one was scoring. Finally Gai-sensei came to his senses and said that the first to get a goal to win. When the ball finally got over to Naruto's team side Sasuke's team ran and kicked as hard as they could to get it in the goal. When the ball made it pass the goalie Sasuke's team erupted in cheer. While Naruto cursed at his luck.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and held out his hand and said, "Good game dobe."

"Yeah I guess it was." Naruto smiled his foxy grin and shook Sasuke's hand. "We should play one on one next time. I'm sure to kick you ass teme."

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. "Like you could ever beat my dobe."

"I'M NOT A DOBE TEME!!!" And then they continued on like that._ Maybe,_ Sasuke thought. _Naruto and I aren't that far apart in this time after all._

**Next Time: One of the guys in a gay relationship in the past or present shall get a female fiance...dun Dun DUN!!! okay it's not that serious, but I wonder if anyone can guess who the person is.**

**Footnotes:**

**(1) I mean soccer for all the Americans out there reading this. I'm American myself and I always end up confused when someone has soccer in their story and call it football. By the way I have no idea about any sports at all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Past to Present**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru NejiNaru**

**Update:Check Profile**

**AN: YAY FOR REVIEWS!!! I really hope you like this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. I also hope you like the length if not I'll work on that. Oh and there is a kiss in this chapter, but nothing big. This chapter (except for the first part) takes place a moth after the last one.**

**KEY:**

"Lots of words" - **Talking**

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U -represents time skip**

Lots of words

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

**Chapter 6**

On the Monday after the soccer match the boys had another match. This time it was basketball. The ending of this match didn't go over as well as the last one. Sasuke and Naruto were yet again on opposing sides. Sasuke's side yet again one and Naruto claimed him to be cheating. They ended up getting into a fist fight and had to go see the nurse Shizune. She ended up looking at both boys back and forth wondering how could the student council president and vice president get into a fist fight over a sport. Of course to Naruto it wasn't the thought of losing that agitated him. It was being cheated.

That was more more than a month ago, and Sasuke and Naruto were still friends and rivals. 3-A was now in there English class taught by Kurenai-Sensei. Most of the males paid special attention in this class. Trying to impress their beautiful teacher with their English skills. However like every year she ignored them, and it was only known to a few of them that she was in a relationship with their history teacher.

"Can anyone translate the text?" Kurenai asked the class. Almost all of the males in the class raised their hands. That is except for Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Sasuke and Naruto both weren't interested in girls so they didn't want to impress their teacher, and Shikamaru had his head on his desk asleep.

When some random guy in the first row was chosen the males in the class let out a few curses. Kiba who was sitting next to Naruto looked at him and asked, "Why didn't you raise your hand? I have Hinata-chan and I still want to impress Kurenai-sensei."

"I'm not so good at English, and besides I don't like Kurenai-sensei." Naruto gave for a response.

"More like you don't like girls at all." Kiba whispered back to him. Naruto looked at him shocked and was about to negate what the other had said when Kiba said. "Don't deny it Naruto. Hinata-chan has told me all about you and her cousin. I am kind of hurt though. I've known you longer than anyone else at this school, and you didn't tell me about something like this."

"I guess I just didn't know how you would respond." Naruto said smiling. He was glad that Kiba wasn't disgusted that he was gay.

Naruto then noticed that the whole class had gone quiet. He looked up to notice everyone was staring at him. "Why is everyone staring at me?" Naruto asked Kiba quietly. Kiba just shrugged his shoulders and Naruto started to blush, because he knew the class was waiting for something he just didn't know what.

"Are you going to answer the question dobe? Some of us would like to can continue with class." Sasuke said from behind him.

"I'm not a dobe." Naruto said his face becoming even more red. "What was the question again Kurenai-Sensei?"

The class looked at him shocked. In all his three years at Konoha High Naruto had never asked for a repeat to a question. It seemed that everyday Naruto was changing. This, however, made Sasuke angry, because the more Naruto characteristics change the less he was like his past self. Yet still Sasuke couldn't help like this Naruto even more than the old one.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U **

After school Sasuke and Naruto met at Ichiraku ramen stand to talk about Home Coming **(1)**. The reason they weren't at the library was the week before they had gotten into a fight and weren't permitted to come back for a month. The next student council meeting wasn't for a week, but since they were the president and vice they had to do extra work.

"I think we should get a band for the dance, or maybe get a few local bands that do a lot of covers." Naruto suggested to Sasuke over a mouthful of miso ramen as bits of his food fell from his mouth. Sasuke looked at him disgusted unable to touch his own bowl of what Naruto calls food.

"Most coverbands play only rock music and not everyone at our school likes rock. We would be best with sticking with a DJ."

Naruto looked upset at hearing that. "But live music is so much better, can't we have at least one band? Local bands aren't that expensive." Naruto said a puppy dog look on his face.

Sasuke couldn't resist the look a let up. "Okay will have a DJ and ONE band."

"Your the best Sasuke-teme." Naruto said while leaping in Sasuke's arms and giving him a hug.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Said a male's voice from the entrance of the ramen stand.

Naruto looked up to see Neji standing at the entrance. Naruto pushed away from Sasuke and ran up to Neji giving him a huge embrace. He then looked into the other's eyes and gave him a chaste kiss. Neji noted that Naruto's lips tasted like ramen like most of the time. "I was just excited that the teme finally agreed with me." Naruto gave as response to his boyfriend's question.

Sasuke looked between the two of them and then cleared his throat. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and then realized that the raven had just witnessed him kissing his boyfriend. Naruto leaped out of Neji's embrace placing a hand behind his head and started to nervously laugh. "Uh t-teme this is m-my friend..." stopped saying that after seeing the angry look that was about to form on Neji's face. "I mean my boyfriend Hyuga Neji. He was the senior class president last year." Naruto then turned to Neji. "Neji this is Uchia-teme."

"Actually my name is Uchia Sasuke dobe."

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A DOBE TEME!!!" Naruto yelled towards Sasuke and their little battle of words began. Neji watched from the sidelines feeling left out.

When Naruto finally stopped fighting with Sasuke and started to pay attention to his boyfriend. Neji had to leave telling him he had go visit his family for some kind of family matter. Naruto let him go giving him yet another kiss and then turned back around to see an angrier than usual look on Sasuke's face.

"Is something wrong teme?" Naruto asked him. When the pale raven didn't answer him Naruto sat back beside him with a concerned look on his face. "Do you have a problem with me being gay?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you talking to me right now."

"I just don't think Neji's the best fit for you." Sasuke said avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"What do you mean by that. You don't even know Neji."

"Yeah, but he is a Hyuga."

Naruto slammed his fist against the table. His and Sasuke's bowls shaking from the vibration. "Are you saying because he's a Hyuga that he's to good for me?"

"No. I'm saying your to good for him." Sasuke than left Naruto at the ramen stand to think.

Thinking it through this conversation had reminded Naruto about the dream that he had that Sasuke was in. The one were Naruto only had scars on one side of his face. The Sasuke in that dream had also said that he was to good for another man name they had both mentioned. Naruto then wondered why that dream seemed more like a memory than anything else.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U **

"I have asked you to come here to talk to me today to inform you of great news." Hiashi said to his nephew who sat before him. "Very soon you shall marry Tenten."

"Uncle you can't be serious. I can't possible marry Tenten. I'm gay."

Hiashi winced when his nephew spoke of his abnormalities out loud . "Your marrying Tenten was decided by your father before his death. The least you can do is the last thing he requested."

"If my father had known that I was gay. He wouldn't force me to marry a girl that I barely know."

A slapping sound was heard throughout the room making it evident that Hiashi had hit Neji with the back of his hand. A red mark started to appear on the younger male's face. "You will stop speaking of such nonsense and go through with what Hizashi has planned for you." Neji bowed not being able to say anything else. "Also you will stop seeing that Naruto. He is a bad influence on you."

"Naruto is a straight A student who has been on the student council all throughout high school. How is he a bad influence."

"He is the one who made you start thinking those strange thoughts." Hiashi calmly replied. "If you get rid of the thing that causes you to be _gay,_" He started almost unable to say the word. "then it will be easier for you to marry Tenten."

Neji couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't refuse his uncle because if he did then he would have no where to go. He would have no money and no means for survival. So he just bowed again wanting to get out of the room before he broke down and cried. Before he got the chance to leave though his uncle said one more thing.

"Be sure to have all traces of Naruto gone by the end of this week. You shall be marrying Tenten next Friday." And that was the day that Neji's life ended. At least that is what Neji thought because a life without Naruto was no life at all for him.

**Next Time: Neji gets married and maybe a tiny bit of SasuNaru**

**Footnotes:**

**(1) Is there Home Coming in Japan. I'm not sure if that's just in America. I think it's every where. Oh well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Past to Present**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**Update:Check Profile**

**AN: This chapter is short, and the next one most likely will be as well. That said I still hope you enjoy this chapter. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME UNTIL THIS POINT!!!!**

**KEY:**

" Why did you betray me? _Naruto_?"** Italicized names represents a person saying someone's old name. It's basically easier than making up new names and then have be confused as to who those name were. Because think about if you were reincarnated you wouldn't have the same name.**

"Lots of words" - **Talking**

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U -represents time skip**

Lots of words

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

**Chapter 7**

"Is something the matter Neji-kun?" Naruto asked his boyfriend concern clearly written on his face. It was the day before he was going to marry Tenten and he still hadn't told Naruto. Neji at first thought he would have more time, because he didn't believe that a wedding could be planned in the short time. He quickly found out, however, that his uncle had been making arrangements for this wedding for months.

Neji looked down at his blue eyed angel. How was he going to break up with Naruto? The boy that he had taken under his wing and then ended up fallen in love with. He would be nothing without Naruto. But with Naruto he would have nothing. He was sure that his uncle would see to that.

"Nothing is wrong with me Naruto, but I need to tell you something." Neji paused. "It's important."

Naruto gave him his full attention. "I'm listening."

Neji looked into Naruto's eyes and said. "Naruto I...I'm..."

Naruto pouted not understanding why his boyfriend was stuttering as if he was his cousin. "Neji your what?"

"I'm in love with you." He blurted out. He looked away from Naruto realizing that those words were far from 'I want to break up with you.'

"I love you too." Naruto said letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. For some reason Naruto thought that Neji maybe cheating on him or something. But that was ridiculous Neji only had eyes for him.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

Friday morning began like any other day. Naruto woke up, ate, washed up, dressed, and then walked to school. In spite of his boring morning Naruto believed that today something big was going to happen. He had no clue what, but he knew it would change his life in same way.

At school something that never had occurred before happened. Hinata was absent. Hinata was never absent. NEVER! Even if she had a fever and puked every ten minuted, she would still manage to come to school. Naruto walked over to Hinata's boyfriend to ask if he knew wide this odd occurrence was happening. When he greeted Kiba the boy looked at him with a look filled with pity.

"You must feel awful Naruto." Kiba said in a low voice. "But don't let that bastard put you down."

"The bastard hasn't done anything to me today." Thinking that Kiba was talking about Sasuke when the boy had said bastard.

"Don't be in denial Naruto. And don' put on a mask to show the world." Kiba then placed a arm on Naruto's shoulder. "Just let the pain out." Then he embraced the blond and said in a loud voice so that everyone in the class could hear him, "IT'S OKAY TO CRY SOMETIMES!!!" Kiba didn't realize that he was the only one that was crying.

Naruto patted Kiba's back and whispered so only Kiba could hear him, "Kiba I have no idea what your talking about. All I wanted to ask was how Hinata was doing, but then you had to bring up the teme. And now your crying while hugging me. What gives?" Naruto asked confusion laced over his angelic features.

"You don't know?" Kiba said now becoming angry. "That bastard didn't even have the decency of telling you."

"What didn't Sasuke not tell me. Can't you just tell me now? And will you please tell where Hinata is."

"She's at a wedding." Kiba looked towards Naruto trying to see if he had rung any bells.

And it had! Naruto now knew why Kiba was acting so strange. "Oh Kiba...how..."

"Your finally behaving like you should..."

"How could Hinata get married to some other guy." Yes it all made sense now. Kiba had once told Naruto that he would never be complete without Hinata. So, if Naruto's assumptions were true than Hinata was at her own wedding and Kiba was going crazy, because she was marrying someone else.

HINATA'S NOT MARRYING SOME OTHER GUY!!!"

Or Naruto could be mistaken by his whole theory. "Then whose wedding is she attending." Naruto said while scratching his head. He was so sure that his assumptions were correct.

"Neji."

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

When Naruto first heard Kiba say that it was Neji's wedding that Hinata was attending, his immediate response was to not believe him. But when he looked into the eyes of the boy who had been his friend for years, he knew the truth. Kiba wouldn't joke around about something like this.

The pain he felt was not reflected by nature, because it wasn't raining. He was a clear cloudless day with a nice breeze. It was 6:00 PM and Naruto stood on the bridge that connected his town to the next. He stood there contemplating one thin; whether or not to jump. He was about to make the plunge until a voice of reason came through to him.

"Don't do it." The voice spoke calmly, but as Naruto looked into the others face he could see the panic laced in the dark eyes. Naruto ignored him and took another step forward. "NARUTO PLLEASE!" The voice was now begging him sounding as panicked as the owner of it looked. Naruto once again looked at those eyes. Those eyes were the exact opposite in color to Neji's. Yet Naruto found himself similarly drawn to them like he was to Neji's. Drawn to the mysterious Uchia.

Before Naruto knows it he's in Sasuke's arms and away from the ledge. Tears were now spilling from both blue and black eyes. "Baka." Sasuke said through his tears. "You could have died. YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" He was now angry. Angry at Naruto for doing something so stupid. Angry at Neji for hurting Naruto once again. But he was also angry at himself for bursting out in tears in front of Naruto.

"I know that. That's what I wanted to happen." Sasuke's eyes widened at this confession.

"USURATONKACHI!" Naruto expects to be slapped like he was in his dream. He expects to feel the sting on his cheek any second. It doesn't come. Instead he felt Sasuke's lips fall onto his own. Sasuke was kissing him and worst he was kissing him back. And at the moment it felt good, but when realization finally struck Naruto that he was using Sasuke he pushed away.

Sasuke didn't take this as rejection and he continued to hold Naruto. "I can't lose you Naruto." He said as he stroked the blonde's hair. "Not again."

And at the moment Naruto understood what Sasuke had meant by not again. "Your not going to lose me _Sasuke_."

**Next Time: A Japanese history lesson (at school not by me) and Naruto starts to remember his past life. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Past to Present**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**Update:Check Profile**

**AN:The history lesson shall be a very very VERY small summary of their past. The next chapter shall be the past life except for the death which shall be in chapter 12 or maybe 13 (haven't wrote past ch.11 yet). **

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE!!! Make me happy by reviewing!!!**

**I'm very impatient. ALSO I LOVE TIME SKIPS!!! Which by the way there's a two week time skip at beginning of chapter. YAY FOR TIME SKIPS!!!**

**WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER THE RATING WILL GO UP!!! **

**KEY: **

" Why did you betray me? _Naruto_?"** Italicized names represents a person saying someone's old name. It's basically easier than making up new names and then have be confused as to who those name were. Because think about if you were reincarnated you wouldn't have the same name.**

"Lots of words" - **Talking**

_Lots of Words _**- Thinking**

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U -represents time skip**

Lots of words

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

**Chapter 8**

Anger. That's what Neji saw when he looked into his ex-boyfriend's eyes. Naruto had all the right in the world to be angry at him. Not only did he get married without telling him, but he also hadn't talked to him for two weeks. Neji had ignored all the voice mails and text messages asking him why, and instead he played the coward as he pretended to enjoy his honeymoon with his _wife_.

Now they were both sitting beside each other at Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Neji trying to think of a way to start conversation. "So how have you been Naruto?" Neji asked the blond receiving a glare in response.

"How have I been? Let's see Neji two weeks I found out that my _gay _boyfriend was cheating on me with a girl and got married to her. Other than that I've been peachy."

Neji was taken aback. "I never cheated on you Naruto."

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled spilling his bowl of hot ramen on Neji.

Neji tried to calm Naruto down as he kept in his reaction to being burned by the blond's ramen. "Naruto I'm not lying. I was told a week before the wedding that I was getting married. I just couldn't come up with a way to tell you."

"You should have told me yourself! Or better yet NOT GET MARRIED AT ALL!"

"I couldn't do that Naruto. If I didn't marry her I would have nothing. I wouldn't be able to survive."

"Don't tell me, you broke Naruto's heart for money." A voice said entering the conversation. The voice belong no other to Uchia Sasuke. Someone that Naruto had been ignoring for the past two weeks.

"You have no place in this conver..." Neji started to say, but Naruto interrupted him.

"From what you've been telling me Hyuga-san. What Sasuke says is true. Which makes you pathetic."

"Naruto. You have to see it my way. I wouldn't be able to survive."

"Hyuga-san I understand what not having money feels like. My parents died when I was one leaving me with nothing. But I still managed to survive. There are always ways to survive. You just took the easy way out and got married to please your relatives."

"It wasn't the easy way out!" And now Neji was losing his patience. He didn't want Naruto to be mad at him. Even if they weren't together anymore he didn't want him to be mad at him.

"The thing is it was the easy way out. Not realizing that even makes you more pathetic." Naruto then turned his face away dismissing Neji. "I don't ever want to talk to you again. I won't call anymore, so don't call me. All I wanted to know was why, but your answer is just as pathetic as you are." And then Naruto left with Sasuke closely following him.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

"Naruto." Sasuke called after they had walked a mile from the ramen stand. The blond didn't answer. _He must still be angry at me. _Sasuke thought as he called the blond again only to not receive an answer. "Naruto ignoring people also makes you pathetic."

"This is different." The blond said finally responding to Sasuke.

"How is this different dobe."

Naruto turned to Sasuke with tears in his eyes. "You kissed me. WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"BECAUSE IT'S SOMETHING I WANTED TO DO!" Sasuke yelled back to the blond, shocking him. "It's something I still want to do now."

"I can't do this with you." The blond shook his head tears spilling to the ground. "Not again _Sasuke_."

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked looking the blond over.

"I said Sasuke."

"No you didn't. Naruto tell me have you been having strange dreams about me?"

"Strange dreams." Naruto said as a blushed formed on his face. "Well aren't you a cocky bastard. One kiss and you think I'm having wet dreams over you."

"NOT THOSE TYPE OF DREAMS!" Sasuke yelled also blushing. "I mean dreams that seem more like memories of the past. Dreams that are set in feudal era."

Naruto eyes widen as he thought of all his dreams lately. They all felt as if they were memories and all of them took place in what appear to be the feudal era. And every dream had Sasuke in it. "Yes, I've been having those types of dreams."

"Naruto. Your remembering our past together."

"What are you going on about teme. Past together? We don't have a past together. Besides neither of us were alive in the feudal era" But even as Naruto said this for some reason he didn't believe it to be true. For some reason for the longest time he had felt connected in some strange way to Sasuke.

"Naruto you and I were both alive, and in love."

"Even if we were alive, I truly doubt that we loved each other teme..." But as Naruto finished he sentenced his breath was taken away. Sasuke was once again kissing him and right then and there Naruto could imagine being in love with Sasuke. But then Naruto pushed away and the moment was ruined. "I can't deal with this right now. I just had to face the boy who broke my heart and now your kissing me...again."

"Then I'll give you your space, but don't ignore your dreams dobe. Even in the past Neji was an asshole to you, so I don't want you to make the same mistake by still being in love with him."

And then Sasuke walked away leaving Naruto alone to think. _If Sasuke keeps kissing me like that, he won't have to worry about me still being in love with Neji._

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

It was second period and 3-A was in Anatomy with Jiraiya-sensei. This guy was a pervert. Half the classes they had were spent looking at pictures of nude females on the overhead. While most of the guys loved it. The girls hated it. Some even voiced that it wasn't fair that they never got to look at naked males, but then those girls were then known as perverts themselves. Of course both Naruto and Sasuke didn't like it to much either, but that was for a different reason.

Right before the bell rang on that particular day the class was working on projects that involved each person receiving a picture of a naked female and labeling parts of their body. Jiraiya-sensei stood at the front of the class announcing that they were going to watching a movie next time. The males of the class cheered, while the females all groaned in agitation it was known to the whole school that Jiraiya-sensei's movies were always pornos.

Finally the bell rang leading 3-A to go to their next class which was Japanese History and Government. They had this with Asuma-sensei. He was normal enough, but since he was a smoker his room, and himself, always smelled of smoke. Naruto hated that, because beyond anything else in the world he hated the smell of smoke.

This semester the class was learning Japanese History and they would be starting the Edo period today. For some reason Naruto was excited, but he had no clue why.

When they entered the classroom they saw on the board many names of important clans. The names that stood out to the whole class were Uchia and Hyuga **(1)**. "It's true Sasuke is a prince. Even his ancestors are royal." Sakura said as she swooned over Sasuke.

"Actually all of these names refer to the daimyo's none of them were a part of the royal family." Asuma-sensei corrected his idiotic student.

"But his ancestors were still lords, and just think Sasuke is the great great great great..." Sakura continued on and everyone ignored her.

"This is a first for me." Asuma started cutting Sakura off. "To have a Hyuga and a Uchia in the same class. Both of your clans at one time were the strongest in existence. We shall be studying them for the next coming weeks."

While the class started to randomly talk, the girls talking about how great Sasuke's family was, Naruto looked up at the board and saw that connected to the Hyuga and Uchia clan was a question mark. "Asuma-sensei what's with the question mark?"

The class then went quiet as they finally noticed the question mark themselves. Only Sasuke had an idea who it was. "Good question Naruto. That is the samurai that connects both clans together."

"Well what's the name of this samurai, and how does he connect the clan?" a random student said in the back.

"The name of the samurai has been lost in records, but we know that this samurai was married to a daughter of the Hyuga clan and served a son of the Uchia clan. It was also said that he had an affair with the son."

"So this guy was sleeping with the daughter of the Hyuga clan and his master?"the same random student asked.

"Also with a son of the Hyuga clan." Asuma said as response.

"Asuma-sensei that samurai seemed like a slut." the student replied.

Naruto stiffened when someone said that. He looked up at Sasuke and Sasuke shook his head. Naruto looked towards the desk. _Was I that samurai?_ He thought as he remembered all of his dreams and how close they were to what Asuma-sensei was telling them. "How do you know all of this information?" Naruto found himself asking.

"Historians have found records of journals from the son of the Uchia clan."

"Did those journals say the samurai's name?" Naruto asked again.

"The beginning entries of the journal are missing, but he refers to him as his koibito**(2)** in the later entries. We also have come to the conclusion that this samurai was actually the reason that the Hyuga and Uchia's went to war with each other. The Uchia's ended up losing that war and shortly after the samurai and the Uchia's son died."

"Due to the war?" Naruto asked.

"No. No one actually knows how they died. They only thing known are from what the son wrote in his journal and the various records that were kept at the Uchia compound. Most believe that the samurai died from disease and then the Uchia son killed himself. If that were true I would feel sorry for the Uchia's wife who gave him five children.

Naruto's eyes widened. Everything that Asuma was saying was sounding so familiar. The rest of the class Naruto spent just sitting there ignoring everything Even the looks of concern that Sasuke sent his way.

When the bell rang Naruto got up, but everything became dizzy. The last thing he remembered was Sasuke calling his name before everything went black.

**Next Time: The past**

**Footnotes:**

**(1) Sasuke, Neji & Hinata's last names are the same in the past. Meaning their descendants and reincarnations of their past selves while everyone else is just reincarnations of themselves.**

**(2) lover if you didn't know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Past to Present**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiNaru **

**Update:Check Profile**

**AN: The past except for the death scene. The beginning of this chapter is very very VERY similar to chapter 3! It's basically the same thing not in Sasuke's POV. ALSO READ THE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM TO BE LESS CONFUSED!!!! I hope you like this chapter.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED/ ALERTED THIS STORY!!! I try to everyone with a PM, but sometimes I can't get to the person's page.**

**WARNING: THE RATING HAS GONE UP FOR A REASON!!! YAOI ALERT!!! I never wrote a lemon before, maybe this is a lime. Can someone tell me the difference.**

**KEY: **

**NOTE: SINCE THIS IS TOLD IN THE PAST THE ITALICIZED NAMES SHALL NOT BE USED!!!**

"Lots of words" - **Talking**

_Lots of Words_**- Thinking**

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U -represents time skip**

Lots of words

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

**Chapter 9**

It was 1634 or in this time known as the 31st year of the Edo period. Thirteen year oldSasuke sat in his room waiting for his teacher to return with the present from his father. Sasuke was the second son of the Uchia-Daimyo. And because of this he knew he was better than everyone else.

Kakashi entered his room and made a quick bow, "Uchia-Sama I like to present you with Uzumaki Naruto. From this day froward he lives for you safety." Kakashi said. Kakashi was Sasuke's teacher and had raised him, along with his mother, from birth.

Naruto stepped from behind Kakashi and bowed. After Sasuke signaled for Naruto to get up he saw the boy's beauty for the first time. Naruto had long hair the color of the sun that was pulled behind him in a pony tail. His eyes were the color of the sky and his face held no scars. The boy was truly beautiful, but even at the age of thirteen he was one of the strongest samurai around. He was taught by the legendary Minato, his father. "Uchia-Sama, my life is yours." He said as if signing a contract. Sasuke felt as if he fell in love.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

Two years had passed and Sasuke had grown closer to the samurai that served him. He had yet to learn of Naruto's past life. And whenever he would ask the boy, he would just smile and say, "Some things are not worth mentioning Uchia-Sama." Sasuke didn't understand this at all and became angry at Naruto for being much to smart for his years.

After Sasuke's birthday of this year it was announced that Sasuke was going to marry in the coming weeks. He did not reject this seeing it as a great honor, but he noticed that Naruto didn't take it as well.

"Why did you look angry when I didn't reject the proposal?" Sasuke asked Naruto one lazy afternoon inside of his room.

Naruto just smiled again and replied, "If you do not understand Uchia-Sama then I shouldn't be the one to tell you." And the he walked away.

Later on Sasuke told this encounter to Kakashi who laughed at him. "You really are a fool Sasuke. Naruto has taking liking to you and you haven't realized it."

Sasuke looked away from Kakashi hiding his blush. "How do you know that he likes me?"

"Let's just say that there's a certain monk that visits here once a month that I entertained." Sasuke didn't understand this either and Kakashi continued to laugh at him.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

The day of Sasuke's wedding he was told that the Hyuga clan would be attending. Sasuke had no idea how to feel to this news. At the present moment the Hyuga clan was Sasuke's clan enemy. He didn't know if the Hyuga's were going to try to start a fight or make peace. The answer turned out to be make peace. That is at first...

Naruto, angry at Sasuke for marrying some girl, ended up getting drunk and making out with Hinata the daughter of the Hyuga-Daimyo. The problem was that the Hyuga-Daimyo caught them himself.

"HINATA WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI-SAMA ARE YOU DOING!!!" The Hyuga-Daimyo yelled towards his eldest daughter.

"F-father I w-was..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU! If word gets out about this everyone will think you to be a slut, and Lord Sabaku Gaara won't marry you."

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM!!!" Hinata yelled standing up for herself. "Actually I much rather prefer marrying someone like Naruto-kun." She then blushed as she looked towards Naruto who was drunk out of his mind.

At this moment Neji had joined them. "Father why don't you have Hinata marry this samurai."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND NEJI!!" His father yelled at him. "It would be a waste of a marriage. This samurai has nothing to offer me."

"But doesn't he serve the son who was married today. If you have Hinata marry him you would be connected to the Uchia clan. It makes sense since all of the Uchia males after today are taken. And after all you can just get another of your daughters to marry Lord Sabaku."

The Hyuga-Daimyo thought about this and finally agreed. "Boy," he said referring to Naruto. "You will marry my daughter." Neji smiled at the fact his father excepted his plan. "And you Neji will come to the Uchia compound once a month to make sure my daughter is safe."

"Now father I don't see why I have to do this..."Neji started, but was stopped when Naruto finally spoke for the first time.

"Why would you complain about visiting your not the one being forced to marry someone you just kissed." Naruto said not realizing his words and how they anger the Hyuga-Daimyo.

Neji ignored his words though and just looked at Naruto. _He's gorgeous._Neji thought. "Never mind what I was saying earlier." Neji said still lost in Naruto's beauty.

And then it was finally agreed that the Hinata and Naruto would be married. And when Sasuke awoke the next morning with his bride sleeping at his side he learned that Naruto was also married. To Hinata of the Hyuga clan.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

A year later Sasuke had received his first child and Naruto had received a few more than twelve visits from Hyuga Neji. Neji, like Sasuke, had taken a liking to Naruto at first sight. But unlike Sasuke he made his attentions known. Neji didn't care that Naruto had a wife that was in fact his sister. All he wanted was Naruto. And Naruto responded to him just happy that any male could be interested in him. It was a few weeks after both Naruto's and Sasuke's one year wedding anniversary that Neji came to visit Naruto bearing bad news.

"My father wants me to marry some girl named Tenten." Neji told his lover one night as they laid in Naruto's bed, Hinata in another one due to the fact she was pregnant. "If I marry her I'll not be able to see you again."

Naruto's heart ache at the thought of being torn away from someone else he loved. "When is the wedding?"

Neji's face fell. "You don't really think I'll marry her. Naruto, for one I have no interest in females, and for two I cannot imagine myself with anyone but you."

"But how can you not marry her. You'll be disowned and you won't be able to live here."

"I thought of a way. There is a monk that comes to see Kakashi once per month. His name is Iruka. I thought maybe I could join him on his travels. That way I can still see you."

"You would become a monk for me?" Naruto asked stunned.

"I would do anything in order just to be with you if only for a moment." And then Neji proceeded to kiss and touch his lover in all the blond's sensitive places.

Neji's kissed down his lover form until his mouth reached his lover's erect manhood and swallowed him whole. This caused a sharp hiss to escape from the blond's mouth. Neji teased his lover by slowly licking at his slit, and vibrating his mouth around his lover's cock causing the blond to almost cum. But being truly evil he let his lover's length fall from his mouth causing a whimper to escape from his lips.

"Don't tease me." Naruto told him before Neji's mouth fell on his. Positioning his cock at Naruto's entrance he entered with one slow torturous thrust. He waited for the blond to adjust around his throbbing member. "I told you not to tease me." Naruto said as he urged his lover onward.

Neji then gave another forceful thrust that Naruto met him with. They continued finding a pace that met both their desires. "Tell me that you love me." Neji said after one thrust that hit Naruto's prostate. Neji made sure to continue to hit that area causing his blond to whither.

"I...l-love you." The blond said between gasps of pleasure.

Neji could feel the pressure build up inside him as he continued to thrust inside of his blond. Neji liked the sound of that "his blond," no one would ever know Naruto the way he does now. Most defiantly not his sister who only entered the blond's room when she was ovulating.

He then sped up his pace knowing that he and his koi were both reaching their limit. With a few more thrust the two came together both saying the other's name. "I love you so much Naruto, and no one will take you from me." He said to the blond later as he slumbered in his arms. "No one."

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

Another year had passed and Neji was now a monk. He along with Iruka would visit their lovers once a month only then to leave again. In that year Sasuke's wife had yet another child and Hinata had a miscarriage. Naruto gave no sympathy to Hinata not caring one way or another if he ever had children.

Naruto's days were spent hanging around Sasuke and waiting for Neji. Sometime he would sleep with his wife, but after the first miscarriage no other pregnancies came. Naruto never resented Hinata for this, but instead she blamed herself and fell into depression. Sasuke's wife tried to help her out, but whenever the two saw each other Sasuke's children were always with her causing Hinata only to become more depressed.

Sasuke had wizen up over the past two years, and now at age seventeen he could talk with Naruto without becoming confused. On one day when Sasuke had nothing to do leading Naruto to have nothing to do Sasuke asked him once again about his past. The surprising thing was that Naruto actually truthfully answered him.

"My parents were both great people." Naruto began, "My father Minato was one of the greatest samurai of all time. While my mom was a teacher who taught the me everything I know. My father owned the land around us, but let people live on it and started a village that he ran. Everything was peaceful. That is until I turned thirteen.

"At this time the Uchia clan came into my village. They destroyed everything and killed everyone. They took my father's land and gave me one option, and that was to serve you or die. And as you can I choose to serve you." Naruto said smiling once more. And that's when Sasuke realized how fake Naruto's smiles were. Before either of them knew it they were sharing their first kiss. The moment was ruined though because someone had walked in on them...Hyuga Neji.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"Neji yelled ripping Naruto apart from Sasuke.

Sasuke's back collided with the ground. He looked up to see Naruto being possessively embrace by Neji. "Shouldn't I be the one asking what are you doing to my samurai?"

"He may be your samurai, but he's my lover." Neji spat at Sasuke.

"For the time being that is." Sasuke said in response, glaring towards Neji asking for a challenge.

"Don't you DARE touch him Uchia!"

"Or you'll do what?" Sasuke asked. "Pray to Buddha asking that I be sent to damnation."

Neji almost attacked the Uchia only to have Naruto pull him away from him. Naruto then whispered some soothing words into his lover's ears and then they both left not sparing Sasuke another glance.

Sasuke became increasing angry out of not receiving a response and started to destroy his room. The only thing that calmed him was thinking about the fact that Naruto had responded in their kiss. It wasn't until seven months later that Naruto finally responded to him in other ways as well. When Neji found out this he gave Naruto the three scars on one side of his face. The other three wouldn't come until much later.

**Next Time: Naruto wakes up from his fainting spell remembering most of his past. **

**Also whenever chapter 10 is posted chapter 11 shall be posted the next day.**

**NOTES  
**

**-In the past life Neji and Hinata were brother and sister **

**-Naruto never loved Hinata and was forced to marry her **

**-Neji become crazy and possessive and sadistic after he decides not to marry Tenten, and got disowned. Over time Neji starts to think the reason why he was disowned is Naruto and he starts to hate him for it, but he still sees him as a possession so he doesn't want Sasuke to have him. **

**-Naruto is much much more smarter in the past because he actually had his parents for a longer time than present day Naruto. Present day Naruto is more gullible, but they both really rely on love more than they should. **

**-Hinata knows that Naruto is gay in the future and is NOT still secretly in love with him. Meeting Kiba has made her feeling for Naruto vanish. However she still is very shy so in the first chapter when she was stuttering ad asking Naruto out for ramen it was more out of habit. Also that ramen date thing was staged, because Naruto was actually meeting Neji and going on dates with him. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Past to Present**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**Update:Check Profile**

**AN: The chapters have finally reached the double digits. I'M SO HAPPY!!! This chapter takes place where chapter 8 ended. **

**Okay this chapter is chapter 10 and 11 put together, because chapter 11 was so small so there won't be an update the next day. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Special Thanks: XxPifflexXxPrincessxX THE AMZING PERSON WHO TOOK IT UPON HERSELF TO BETA THIS CHAPTER!!! Black-Dranzer-1119 for adding the story to the Love of a Ninja C2. And elya.ameun for adding the story to the Popcorn, Tissue, Pillow, and Blanket C2. To EVERYONE who reviews or adds the story to their alert/favorite's list. AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

**KEY: **

" Why did you betray me? _Naruto_?"** Italicized names represents a person saying someone's old name. It's basically easier than making up new names and then have be confused as to who those name were. Because think about if you were reincarnated you wouldn't have the same name.**

**There is a moment where Naruto thinks **_I really hope you won't break that promise Sasuke _**At this you can decide if Naruto's thinking Sasuke's present or past name.**

**Chapter 10**

When Naruto awoke he was in the infirmary Sasuke was at his side.

"And you call me a dobe." Naruto said as he got up from his laying position.

"What do mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean the fact that you never recognized my feelings." He looked towards the anticipating raven. "I remember us _Sasuke_." He said reassuringly

Sasuke didn't know how to react. From the moment he was born he had all his memories of his past life, and he had always been searching for Naruto. And when he finally found him, his past lover turned out to be a loud blond who's dream was to be the principle of his school. Naruto was so different from the way he was in the past, but Sasuke still couldn't help being in love with him.

Sasuke placed his lips against the blond's and whispered, "I waited so long to find you koibito."

A blushed appeared on Naruto's face as he looked away from Sasuke. "Just because I remember us in the past, doesn't mean we should be together in the present." Naruto said as he scooted away from Sasuke.

"Naruto you must understand that there's an unbreakable bond between us. It can't be coincidence that you and I meet again."

"If I remember correctly there was also a bond between me and Neji as well, and just look what that's got us."

"Even in the past Neji was a jackass to you."

"Yeah and you were an idiot."

"I wasn't an idiot dobe."

"Like you can call me a dobe. I was in love with you for two years and then you just married that girl that you didn't even know for two minutes."

"From what I heard you only knew your wife for two minutes before you were making out with her."

Naruto blushed for the second time after hearing this. Once seeing his blond blush Sasuke said, "We both made mistakes in the past. But now in this time we both have changed. I'm not married to some random girl, and you're not sleeping with three different people."

Yet again Naruto's face went crimson, "Can we not talk about me being a slut in the past, teme."

"Your slutty behavior in the past is not the point dobe." Suddenly Naruto became angry and was going to attack Sasuke until the raven said his next words.

"The point is that it doesn't matter if we're talking about the past or the present, I love you."

"I just don't know if I'm ready to get in a relationship again. My heart was just broken."

The raven let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The blond wasn't rejecting him, which gave him hope. "I'm willing to wait," the raven started, "the Home Coming dance is a month a way. Are you willing to go with me?"

Shock appeared on the blond's face as his blue eyes widened. Was Sasuke actually asking him on a date? Naruto had never gone to a school dance with any of his previous boyfriends. He didn't even have a clue how the school would react to finding out he was gay. But for the school to find out by him showing up with Uchiha Sasuke, would be bad. Hundreds of girls would want to kill him. They would blame him for Sasuke being gay. The blond cleared his throat ready to reject the waiting raven, but the words never came out.

"Yes." The small whispered was heard repeating inside of Sasuke's head in an echo.

"You'll go to the dance with me?" The raven felt himself ask.

The blond knew that this was his last time to set the record straight. He had to tell Sasuke that he couldn't possible go with him. His brain knew that going with Sasuke would be the death of him, but his heart wanted to go.

The blond then pieced together how to reject Sasuke, but those words never came. Instead what came was, "I would love to go to the dance with you."

The blond than became angry that his heart chose now to out speak his brain.

A huge smile appeared on Sasuke's features which shocked Naruto for the second time. It wasn't often that Naruto got to see Sasuke's smiles. The raven smirked all the time, but he rarely ever gave a true smile. Seeing the smile on his face reminded the blond just how beautiful Sasuke is.

_"I promise you Naruto that you won't regret saying yes to me." The raven said as he left the room with the smile still on his face. I really hope you won't break that promise Sasuke._

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

It was later on in the week and 3-A was in Calculus. It being Friday everyone thought Kakashi would show up at the last minute, but he shocked them all by arriving only five minutes after the late bell rang. During the lesson Kakashi noticed that a certain raven and blond were acting very strange. This strange behavior consisted of the two sharing looks back and forth and the blond blushing. Kakashi hoped that the two weren't forming any bonds of love in this life, but his hopes were killed when Sasuke placed his hand on the blond's leg causing the blond only to blush more.

When the bell rang for the class to dismiss the masked teacher asked for Naruto to stay behind. Sasuke gave his guardian a skeptical look, but left anyway. "What did you want to tell me, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You can't fall in love with him, _Naruto_." Kakashi said getting

straight to the point.

The blond sighed. He was afraid that Kakashi was going to say

something like this. Naruto didn't know about Kakashi being Sasuke's guardian. However, he had a feeling that the scarecrow had his memories of the past.

"I have no idea what you mean, Kakashi-sensei."

"I can tell you have your memories back, so don't pretend as if you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Well here's an idea. I won't pretend that I don't know what you're talking about, and you don't tell me who to love, _Kakashi_."

Anger radiated off him as his blues shone with the ferocity of his past life.

Kakashi, however, knew Naruto's past life, and how to handle his

anger. The key was to never back down. "I'm only doing this in your best interest, _Naruto_. I'm more than positive that you don't remember all of your previous life."

"What does it matter if I remember everything or not?" Naruto spat as he interrupted Kakashi.

"Do you remember the way you died,_ Naruto_?"

"No. Why is that important?"

"Naruto," Kakashi said as he switched to the other's present name. "Sasuke killed you."

"No!" Naruto yelled. "You're lying!"

"Naruto, I'm not lying to you."

Naruto shook his head not excepting what the scarecrow told him. '_How could Sasuke possible kill me_?' He thought as tears started to fall from his eyes. '_Why?_'

"Why?" He asked out loud. "How?"

"I don't know how he killed you. When I found you both you were

already dead, and Sasuke told me that you were dead because of him."

'_Because of him? Couldn't that mean...?'_ "Kakashi, couldn't that mean that Sasuke didn't actually kill me."

"What do you mean?"

"He said I was dead because of him. He didn't say that he killed me. So maybe he just blames himself for my death."

"Well technically it could mean that, but even in this life Sasuke still says that it was his fault." The scarecrow said scratching his head.

"That has to be it." Naruto wiped his tears away and picked up his school things.

"If you see Sasuke can you tell him to meet me at Ichiraku?" The

blond said as he ran out the door. Before Kakashi could remind him that he had one more class to get to, Naruto was gone.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

'_Where is that dobe at?' _Sasuke thought to himself as he waited in Ichiraku. When Kakashi gave him the message that his blond wanted to meet with him here Sasuke immediately ran all the way to the ramen stand. He even forgot to ask Kakashi what he and Naruto talked about.

"Are you looking for Naruto?" The old man who owns the ramen stand asked him.

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Naruto said that a guy with black hair in the shapes of a chicken's ass would be waiting for him." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at Naruto's description of him. "He said for me to tell that guy that he lives above my shop."

'_He lives above Ichiraku?'_ Sasuke thought as he thanked the old man and headed up to Naruto's apartment. He knocked on the door and was immediately greeted by the blond.

"So dobe why did you want me to come over here?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand and led him into his apartment. "To get to know you better, teme."

A raven eyebrow rose and a smirk appeared on the pale boy's face. "Oh really, dobe, we haven't even had a real date and you want to take our relationship that far."

"DON'T BE A PERVERT!" The blond said a blush appearing on tan

skin. "I just want to get to know you. Since, I don't know anything about you really."

Sasuke settled in on Naruto's couch with the blond following him. "Is that all? Then what do you want to know dobe?"

"Well tell me about your parents. What are they like?"

"Well my father was very strict. He wanted me and my brother to be perfect little robots. My mother on the other hand was a nice caring woman."

"What do you mean by 'was'?"

"They're dead dobe."

"I'm sorry. What about your brother. Did you live with him?"

"You don't need to be sorry. They've been since I was 12. My brother was the one who murdered them, and then he killed himself. I live with my guardian, Kakashi, now."

Getting over the shock of finding out Sasuke's sad past, the blond almost laughed at the mention that Kakashi was his guardian. "No wonder you're a pervert." The blond mumbled.

"So what happened to your parents' dobe?"

"Why do you think something happened to my parents?"

"Besides the obvious fact you live alone, you mentioned that you

were an orphan during the confrontation with Neji."

"They died a long time ago before I had a chance to remember what they looked like. You said that you now live with Kakashi. Where were you before that?"

"I lived with my great-uncle Orochimaru in Oto and attended school there. He was just using me though to get my parent's company and money. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"In the past," Naruto started. "Did you kill me?"

Sasuke sat stunned. '_So that's what Kakashi and him talked about_,' the raven thought.

The blond became confused. Why wasn't Sasuke saying anything? Why isn't he telling him that he wasn't the one to kill him?

"It can't be true." The blond whispered. "You actually killed me?"

"NO!" A shout was heard. "I didn't kill you, but because of me

you died." The raven seemed to go into another place as he said that.

"You didn't kill me?"

"No."

"So who did?"

"I don't think you'll want to know."

"BASTARD, JUST TELL ME!"

Sasuke placed his hands on both of Naruto checks and rubbed the scars. When he did that Naruto had an idea about who killed, but he asked again not wanting to assume. "Sasuke, who killed me?"

"Neji."

**Next Time: Event leading to the Dance**

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Past to Present**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**Update:Check Profile**

**AN: I have lost track of time in the story. I'm sure you've realized by now that I love time skips well with all the time skips I use I can't remember how long Sasuke and Naruto have known each other, or how long Naruto has been broken up with Neji. I don't want Naruto to seem like a slut in the present because he's sleeping with Sasuke already (AND NO THERE IS NO SASUNARU YAOI ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER...that shall be in 12 0r 13 heehee). Anyhow I still hope you like this chapter. **

**Special Thanks: XxPifflexXxPrincessxX THE AMZING PERSON WHO TOOK IT UPON HERSELF TO BETA THIS CHAPTER!!**

**WARNING: Besides yaoi...There is a little Lee bashing. I DON'T HATE LEE! It just seems like I bashed him a little...I'm so ashamed.**

**Chapter 11**

It was cold and lightly raining. Leaves were gone from trees and winter was fast approaching. A young couple stood under a tree sharing a heated kiss. The dominate of the two was taller and had spiky black hair while the submissive had blond hair. The couple was trying to hide their relationship from others, however, they didn't see the figure that was watching them as they kissed.

The man sent hateful glares towards the couple. The man knew that the couple was only kissing in the rain, because they were trying to hide their relationship. This was obvious to him, because while they made out in the rain their classmates were in their school hanging decorations for the upcoming Homecoming dance.

The man even knew why they were hiding their relationship. It was because of the blond. He didn't want others to know he was in a relationship with a male. That he had been in many relationships with males. The blond always had a problem with telling people he was gay. He had always been like that. He was even like that when he was dating the man who was watching him make out with his new boyfriend.

The man pushed his long brown hair out of face. His pale white eyes were glued to where the blond. However, he was now completely ignoring the fact that he was kissing the raven. Instead he noticed the blond's whiskered cheek. His eyes became even more angry, like he was reliving a betrayal of the past. '_Naruto,'_ Neji whispered. "I will not have you taken away from me."

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

**A WEEK EARLIER**

"I don't even see why we're even holding an election for King this year. It's so obvious that Sasuke-kun is going to win," Sakura said over a student council meeting a week and a half before the dance.

"It's not really an election. People just put don't on a piece of paper who they want to win at the dance. No one is being nominated. Anyone can win," someone tried explaining to Sakura, but it just went in one ear and out the other.

"What's even more obvious," Ino started saying as she intentionally bounced her platinum locks so the light hit them. There was a rumor going around school that Sasuke liked blonds so Ino had paid extra to her hairdresser so her locks had a powerful shine to them. This only resulted with people getting a head ache when they locked at her head. "Is that I'm going to voted Queen."

"IN YOUR DREAMS INO-PIG!"Sakura screamed and then they started their battle which a total of five minutes.

"I-I h-have a q-question," Hinata said mumbling her words together.

"And what's that Hinata-chan,"Naruto said smiling towards her. Sasuke glared at him when he saw the smile. Hinata was never a threat to him, even in the past, but Sasuke never liked it when Naruto was so nice to her.

"Who's g-going to be on t-the d-decorating committee?"

"That's a good question. Why don't we take volunteers now," Naruto said. When no one volunteered he volunteered himself. "If none of you lazy bastards want to do it. I'll do it by myself, dattebayo."

"Don't be such a dumb ass, dobe," Sasuke said beside the blond. "I'll do it as well." As soon as the raven said those words a chain reaction erupted with every girl, except Hinata. Yelled that they would do it as well.

Naruto smiled when all the girls volunteered. The decorations for the dance are going to be perfect. Since all the girls' would be trying to get Sasuke's attention and the raven haired bastard always demanded perfection each girl would be striving her best so that everything lives is to the Uchia's standards. Naruto knew when he volunteered that this would happen, and Sasuke called him a 'dobe'. You see when Naruto volunteered he knew that Sasuke would as well, and where Sasuke went his fan girls went with him.

"Great it has been decided," Sasuke said closing the meeting. "People on the decorations committee shall meet in the gym in a week."

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

A few days later in a abandoned class after school. The not-so-secret fan club of Uchia Sasuke met for their weekly meeting. This meeting was devoted to ways in getting Sasuke voted as the homecoming king. "We can't let Naruto get it. He's a moron and would ruin the crown," Sakura said standing at the front with her co-president Ino.

"Sakura, Naruto has higher grades than you," a girl in the middle of the room said.

"WHOEVER SAID THAT SHALL SUFFER A MOST PAINFUL DEATH!" Sakura yelled looking for the girl who spewed such horrid lies-- which are true by the way. Luckily the girl had disappeared before the pink haired girl could kill her.

"Now everyone remember, we're not talking about how stupid Sakura is. We only do that when forehead isn't in the room."

The pink haired girl looked as if she was going to explode. The only thing that calmed her down was the thought of Ino dying in morbid ways. "Just like we talk about how much an ugly pig Ino is behind her back."

"Your calling me ugly with that forehead. Because of that forehead the only guy who wants to date you is Gai-sensei's nephew Rock Lee."

"Yeah well at least I'm not going with Choji to the dance."

"CHOJI ISN'T UGLY LIKE LEE! He's just a little chubby."

"Yeah he's perfect for you. PIG!"

"BITCH!"

"SLUT!"

"We're never going to continue with this meeting are we," one fan girl stated.

"Nope it seems that way. Hey. You guys just want to vote for Sasuke like we did last time," another fan girl stated.

"Yeah it worked last time. It's bound to work this time," the girl that pointed out Sakura's grades earlier said.

That's how Uchia Sasuke's fan club decided to just vote for him instead of coming up with a "brilliant" plan.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

Later that week the decorations committee met in the gym. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't spent that much time with each other, because they were both busy preparing for the dance. It had been about a month or so since Sasuke had told Naruto that Neji was the one who killed him in the past life. Naruto's reaction turned out to be agreeing to date Sasuke a week later. The dance was now fast approaching and so was Sasuke's and Naruto first date.

Naruto had decided that at the dance he would tell everyone that he was gay, and that he was in love with Sasuke. Yes it's true Naruto was in love with the bastard. He never actually hated him, and he was always attracted to him, but now after so many months of knowing Sasuke the raven had made him fall for him. Again.

As the girls in the gym concentrated on creating and putting up the decorations, both boys supervised. They would pass by each other exchanging looks back and forth. No one noticed these looks, however, they were to into their work. After the fifth time the two had "accidentally" bumped into each other Sasuke ended up pulling Naruto out of the gym telling the girls it was president business.

"So where are you dragging me teme?" Naruto said as he ran to keep up with Sasuke's paces.

The raven's response was, "Outside."

When they had reached the doors to the outside and opened them they discovered it was raining. The blond became slightly annoyed when he was dragged out into the rain.

"Okay, teme, what's so important that you couldn't tell me in...," Naruto stopped as he truly looked at Sasuke. The raven's breathing had rabidly sped up. This was a clear sign that Sasuke was about to kiss him. So instead of waiting like the submissive uke he was, he kissed him.

Like all their kisses in the previous weeks this one was filled with passion. Though Naruto had started the kiss, the raven quickly took back the reins of control. He soon had the blond pinned up to a tree moaning in pleasure. The raven smiled through the kiss wishing that they could always have moments like this. Moments were the tow could get lost in each other. However, moments like that could be dangerous. Because when your in such a state you don't notice jealous and possessive ex-boyfriends watching you.

**Next Time:The Dance**


	12. Chapter 12

**Past to Present**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**Update:Check Profile**

**AN:PLEASE READ The next chapter is the past 2 followed by the last followed by the epilogue. This chapter took me forever to write. I don't know if it's the best, but my inspiration for writing this story is disappearing. I don't even know what I want to happen in the final chapter. PLEASE HELP ME BY REVIEWING AND GIVING ME IDEAS!!! **

**WARNING: hmm...a lemon or a lime. I can't tell the difference.**

**Chapter 12**

The night had finally arrived. The night of the dance. A black Ferrari pulled up in front of Ichiraku ramen stand where an excited blond waited. Sasuke got out of the car and greeted his date. "You look good teme." Naruto before giving his boyfriend a chaste kiss. The raven was wearing an all black suit, and for once he didn't have his hair slick back in his famous chicken ass hairstyle.

"You look good too." The raven mumbled as he checked the blond out. He was wearing a tan suit that went well with his skin tone, and made his ass look even hotter. He also had on a blue tie that made his eyes even more beautiful. The blond was downright gorgeous and very tempting for Sasuke to take right then and there. But can you really blame the raven, after all the last time he had sex with the blond was in the 17th century.

"We'll you stop ogling me so we can go already teme. After all the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." The blond smirked as Sasuke started to rush into the car. _Well, that lit a fire under his ass. _Naruto thought as he buckled himself in.

When the car pulled up to the school the raven looked over to Naruto and asked, "Are you sure your ready?"

"If we don't do this now teme, no one will ever know that we're going out."The blond said as he got out of the car.

The raven quickly followed him only to catch and grab the blond by the waist and lead him into the dance. When the two entered the room everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to them. Everyone's eyes rested on the spot where Sasuke's hand was on Naruto's side.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. The pink haired girl pointed a finger at the couple. "Why do you have your hands on that loser?"

The raven glared at her. He wanted to attack the pink haired girl for insulting _his_ Naruto, but was stopped by the blond.

"We're dating Sakura-chan." Naruto said smiling. A yell of confusion rang throughout the gym. People were running up to them demanding explanations which were cut short by a drunken slur over the intercom system.

"Naruto and Sasuke's personal," she stopped here to hiccup. "Are between them. SO DON'T ASK THEM ANY QUESTIONS!"

Most students walked away from the couple, leaving only the presidents of Sasuke's fanclub behind. They both had an angry and hurt look on their face, but it wasn't directed to Sasuke. The look was directed to Naruto. This painful look asked with pleading eyes read, _how could you steal him from me_. Soon the look was filled with disgust reading,_ why would Sasuke want you of all people._

The drunken slur once again filled the room. "What are all you people waiting for. Go to your tables and vote for one boy for homecoming queen, and one girl for homecoming king."

"Um Tsunade, I think you mean the opposite." Shizune, the school nurse, said from the principle's side.

"Yeah whatever. Same difference." The blond principle said as she made her way slowly off the stage.

After collecting their ballots the legendary Uchiha Sasuke fanclub made their way out of the gym. When they noticed that their presidents still stood dazed at Sasuke and Naruto's table, they ended up grabbing the two and dragging them along.

The girls made their way to the classroom that they had been meeting at since Sasuke had came to school. The girls that had dragged the presidents deposited the two girls at the front of the room. "So what are we going to do now?" A random fangirl asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she got over her daze.

"I mean about the homecoming votes. I we still voting for Sasuke. I mean he's gay it isn't like he'll want to go out with any of us."

"UCHIHA SASUKE IS NOT GAY!" Ino yelled now getting out of her own daze.

"YEAH! Naruto must have tricked him into falling in love with him."

As both Sakura and Ino talked to each other about how evil is. The rest of the girls discussed who they were voting for. When they all came to a decision they left the two presidents to bicker.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

Sasuke and Naruto were lost together in their own world. The two were in the middle of the floor dancing and ignoring everything around them. Being in each other's arms made everything else nonexistent.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear. The blond gave an affirmative yes as his cheeks turned rosy pink. The two were about to leave when a loud slur stopped them.

"And it's now time to announce the winner of Homecoming King and Queen." The female's voice said followed closely by a hiccup. The woman was yet again their drunken principle Tsunade.

"Your King is Uchiha Sasuke," applause rang throughout the entire room. "And you Queen is," Tsunade paused here to let out a very unfeminine belch. "Your Queen is Uzumaki Naruto."

"WHAT!" Sakura and Ino yelled together. "How is that possible? HE'S A BOY!"

"I don't care if he's a girl, boy or a broomstick. The majority of you voted for him so he's your queen." The principle yelled to the crowd.

Naruto looked nervously at _everyone. 'They all hate me,' _he thought._ 'They think I turned Sasuke gay. They all blame me. Why did they vote for me. Are they trying to pull a Carrie on me? Why does things like this always happen to me.'_

The blond's thoughts were all jumbled together. The only thing that calmed him down was when Sasuke held out his hand to him. Naruto eagerly took the raven's hand and smiled._ 'Sasuke will make sure every thing's okay.' _Naruto thought as he walked side by side with his raven to the stage.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

**Later on at Naruto's Apartment**

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the blond's couch laughing to tears. "I can't believe that Ino fell into the punch bowl." Naruto said in between laughs.

"Yeah well she wouldn't have fell into the bowl if Sakura hadn't tripped and ripped her dress." Sasuke said and started to laugh again.

The blond stared at the raven's smile. He had seen that a lot more lately. Naruto truly did love Sasuke's smile. The blond leaned into his boyfriend and gently placed his lips on the others. Sasuke never being good with gentle turned the kiss into a hungry one filled with lust.

As the two parted with dazed looks on both of their faces Sasuke asked, "What was that for?"

Naruto shrugged and smiled, "Just because I love you."

Though the blond had said it so plain Sasuke's heart clenched at the blond's admission of love. "Do you really love me Naruto?" The raven asked searching the blond's eyes.

"Of course I love you teme, and you call me the dobe..." Naruto was cut off as Sasuke kissed him again. Opening his mouth, the blond took pleasure in tasting Sasuke.

Sasuke took his mouth away from Naruto's and let it explore other places. He continued his exploration until he came to the shirt that covered up Naruto's beautiful torso. He ripped the offending shirt off and place his lips on already stiffing nipple, and his fingers played with the other.

Naruto let out another moan followed by a buck of his hips. He wanted and needed friction. After Sasuke met Naruto's buck he let go of the nipples and looked down at Naruto and said one word. "Bedroom."

The two made their way to Naruto's bedroom discarding clothes along the way. When the two were completely naked and in Naruto's bedroom they looked at each other's bodies as if they were seeing an old friend that they hadn't seen in twenty years. They attacked each other licking and nibbling on places that they knew would bring their lovers the most pleasure.

When they finished with their ministrations they looked at each other again. The raven kissed the blond again and whispered in the blond's ear, "Lubricant." The blond handed the raven a bottle of lobe that was located under his pillow. Even though Sasuke wondered why the blond had that under his pillow he didn't bother asking. "Spread your legs."

The blond spread his legs obeying the raven. He gasped out loud as he felt the raven's lubricated finger brush his opening. When the finger slipped inside Naruto moaned louder, mouth hanging open at the sensation of being opened.

By the time the raven finished prepping him, Naruto was panting, begging wordlessly for more. Sasuke's fingers inside him were wonderful, skilling seeking the bundle of nerves located inside of the blond. Unlike all of their previous encounters in the past, Naruto was a virgin now. He was glad that he was giving his virginity to Sasuke, someone he loved from the past to present and future. Naruto whimpered as the raven removed his fingers.

Sasuke quickly lubed his own throbbing arousal, and positioned himself at the blond's entrance. The image of his blond spread out before him was as always tempting. He was slid into the blond, taking his virginity. Naruto whimpered in pain clutching Sasuke waiting for the pain to end or for Sasuke to continue. Whichever came first.

When Sasuke did continue the pain along with everything else disappeared from Naruto's mind. In this world there was only him and Sasuke, and their eternal lovemaking.

The blond cried out in pleasure when Sasuke once again found Naruto's prostate. "Oh kami-sama Sasuke! Suki desu! SUKI DESU!" The blond shouted as he and Sasuke continued up the roller coaster.

"I love you too Naruto. I love you so much." Sasuke breathed out as he continued to thrust into the blond.

Their bliss of finally being one couldn't last forever and soon both were reaching their peak. With a few more final thrust the tow came together whispering each other's names.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

The next morning Sasuke awoke before the blond with the thought of making breakfast. When he got to the kitchen he opened up a pantry and saw...nothing. He looked into the refrigerator and saw the same. "How can that dobe survive without groceries." Sasuke said out loud. As soon as he said that he remembered where the blond lived. "He probably eats ramen all the time." Sasuke said sighing.

The raven decided that he would go grocery shopping. He had to make sure that his blond was kept in tip top shape. Especially if they start doing what they did last night on a more regular basis. Preferably to the raven at least three times a day.

The dark eyed boy spotted a pen and pad and wrote a small note to the blond to inform him where he would be if he were to wake up.

**Dobe,**

** Gone to get groceries. Be back soon.**

♥** Teme**

The raven then walked downstairs and headed towards his car. When he got to his car he noticed that it wasn't level. He looked at the tires and noticed he had a flat. Sasuke sighed thinking he must have ran over a nail at some point. He inspected the damage and what he saw shocked him. The tire was made by a blade. Before Sasuke had anymore time to think he felt a heavy hit to the back of his head. Before he fell into the world of conscienceless he noted one thing about his attacker. The person had pale white eyes.

**Next Time: The Past Part 2**


	13. Chapter 13

**Past to Present**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Update:Check Profile**

**AN: I'M SO SORRY! I'm poor and my Internet has been off. I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME! IF I DIDN'T THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW I'M SORRY BUT THANK YOU!**

**Also I hope this chapter isn't a major disappointment. It's very short and I suck at writing fight scenes so there's isn't much of one. Anyhow I hope you still like it. Also I hope you forgive me.**

**Okay time for the Past Part 2**

**Chapter 13**

The year was 1645, both Sasuke and Naruto are now 24. Sasuke now had 5 kids. Naruto's wife, Hinata, never had any children. Hinata's parents were starting think that the lack of children was Naruto's fault. The Hyuga's blamed a lot of their troubles on the blond haired samurai. The blamed him for Hinata's lack of children, Neji becoming a monk, and now even their conflict with the Uchiha clan.

At the end of the year the Hyuga's broke their treaty with the Uchia and killed Uchiha soldiers during the war between Root and the Uchia. After that war was over with an unsurprising victory to the Uchia, another war began between the Hyuga and Uchia.

So far Naruto had not participated in this war at all. He was married to a Hyuga, but was sworn to protect Sasuke who lead the Uchia Army. Besides that he also had to deal with Neji as well who was starting to make weekly appearances.

One night when Neji was making yet another appearance Naruto asked him where he stood in the war. "I stand wherever you do." Neji told him reassuringly. "I'm always on your side."

Naruto wore a very light blue yukata that had the Uchiha fan on the back. When Neji first saw the outfit on him he had almost went into a rage, but he remained calm telling himself that Naruto belonged to him and that there was nothing the Uchiha could do.

"What if I'm for the Uchiha's?" Naruto asked him noticing as he flinched when he said that.

"I'm always on your side. I will always do what is best for you."

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

"What were you talking to _him_ about?" Sasuke questioned him as the blond entered the room and joined him in bed.

"I was making sure that Neji was on your family's side." Naruto said as he tried to hug the male only to be pushed away.

"You told me that you weren't going to let him touch you anymore." The raven said distancing himself with the blond.

"Sasuke. Your family is at war with the Hyuga clan. Because your father doesn't know of Neji's ties to the Hyuga clan, he elected him priest of the temple on the Uchiha grounds. If I break away from Neji now, he could end up killing your father, which could lead to a Hyuga victory."

"We could have an easy victory if you would just fight."

"My wife comes from the Hyuga clan, if I were to fight it would only make the Hyuga's more angry."

"I don't care if they're mad or not. With you on our side there's no way we could lose."

The blond looked away from his lover. "If you want me to fight than I will." The raven smiled and once again embraced his lover.

"Soon the war shall be over and we continue on with our lives." The raven said as he ran his hands through the blond's hair.

"I don't know I have a bad feeling about this war Sasuke."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling that we'll be torn apart." 

The raven held the blond closer to him. "There's no way that we'll even be torn apart."

"But what if I were to be killed."

"Then I would join you in death."

The blond pulled himself out of his lover's embrace and stared into his eyes. "Don't you dare kill yourself. You have to much to live for."

"If you were dead I would have nothing."

"You have a family. Don't be so selfish."

"I can't help it. Uchiha's are selfish by nature." The raven said smirking.

"You need to be serious." The blond said tears spilling from his eyes. "If I were to die than you must promise not join me."

"I could never promise you that, and besides what's with this talk of dying. You are the strongest samurai around."

The blond's shoulder dropped as the tears kept going. "I have this strong feeling that my death is coming. Every time I close my eyes I see myself dead. I feel as if my time on this Earth is coming to an end."

"Don't say things like that!" Sasuke yelled as he moved away from the blond. "If you were to die I would go crazy and then I would kill myself."

"Sasuke I love you so much. I don't want your life to be cut short because of me."

"Naruto if you love me then you have to promise me something."

Naruto looked at him confused at the turn of events. "What do you want to me to promise you."

"If you are to die than promise me to remember me in your next life."

"Sasuke I don't believe in reincarnation."

"JUST PROMISE ME!" The raven yelled.

"Okay I promised." It would take years for the blond to realize how important this promise was."

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

The battle had been waging on for hours now. Both sides were suffering loses. The famed Samurai Uzumaki "The Kyubi" Naruto had slayed over half of the Hyuga clan by himself. However he as well had suffered man injuries. When the battle was over Naruto was brought into the Uchiha temple to be healed.

Naruto laid on the mat with a rag with warm water coating his head. The blond turned slightly at the sound of footsteps. The last thing he saw was white eyes before the world went pitch black and a painful sensation fluttered through his entire body.

An hour later Sasuke entered the temple to inform his love the god news of the Uchiha victory. What he saw he would never forget. Neji was holding a dead Naruto in his arms crying. "YOU DID THIS!" Sasuke yelled, and before Neji could say anything Sasuke ran his sword through him.

At the exact moment the blade ran through Neji, Kakashi walked into the room. "What have you done Sasuke?"

"Because of Naruto is dead."

Kakashi looked at him confused. "You killed Naruto."

"Because of me, he's dead."

"Why would you kill him? Wasn't he your lover?"

"Because of Neji."

"Did he choose Neji over you. Sasuke your not making sense."

"I must join him." Sasuke said and walked out of the room. A few days later Sasuke was found dead. The cause of death was suicide.

**Next Time: The actual final chapter. What you think might happen just might now be the case.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Past to Present**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**AN:I hope your not disappointed with how this ended, and I'm glad you stuck with me for this long. I hope you like the next chapter (epilogue) which shall be a glimpse into the sequel which shall be set 10 years later. **

**I also hope you check out my second story Ribbon. **

**Well read and review **

**Chapter 14**

A loud banging was heard as the reluctant blond woke up. He looked to the side to notice the raven wasn't there. Before he could become worried he saw the note his koi wrote to him.

The blond pondered why he got up in the first place only to remember the loud banging that disturbed him before. After getting up from the bed he pulled his sheet around him and headed to his door opening it only to come face to face with a pocketknife which pinned a note.

"**IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR **

**LOVER ****AGAIN THEN MEET **

**ME AT THE PLACE WERE **

**WE FIRST KISSED."**

The messy handwriting said. _'How could you do this Neji.'_ Naruto thought as he made his way down to the place where they had shared their first kiss. Ichiraku Ramen.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

_'Where am I?'_ Sasuke questioned himself. He looked around the place to discover the remnants of an abandoned factory. He didn't have to think long and hard about which factory however since the Hyuga emblem was everywhere.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

As the blond reached the ramen stand he saw Neji located on a barstool staring at a bowl of miso ramen. "Where did you take him?"

"Naruto, what are you talking?"

The blond slammed his fist on the bar spilling the contents of the hot ramen everywhere. "Don't be coy with me. You killed me in my past life and now your going to kill Sasuke in this life aren't you. Don't you dare try to deny it I found your note."

"What note."

Naruto pushed the note into the pale eyed boys hands and said. "This note you asshole. Your even at the place were we first kissed so that proves that you have something behind this."

"Naruto I'm here remembering about our past. This isn't my handwriting."

"Don't spew that bull shit with me. I won't believe someone that killed me before."

"Naruto what your saying doesn't make any sense. I didn't kill you. When I entered the room to treat your wounds you were already dead."

If you didn't kill me then who...oh no."

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

The raven next tried to stand only to discover that he couldn't move. He tried to force his limbs to make even the slightest of movements, but ended up not even moving a centimeter. Once again he tried to move only to fail. After a few more attempts someone started to laugh at him."

"I can tell by your face that your trying to move, but no matter how many time you try the results shall stay the same." Sasuke concentrated on the vice. It was female and it sound so familiar.   
"Whatever you do you won't be able to move. I gave you an injection that will paralyze you for hours. If Naruto doesn't come soon then I will kill you." The voice sounded like someone he knew, but who was it. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he never felt so stupid.

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

_There he was the love of her life laying on the mat waiting to heal his wounds. His long blond hair was soaked in blood and he was bleeding profusely. He looked as if he wanted to be put out of his misery so as a loving wife she did just that. Taking the dagger from inside her kimono in one sweeping motion she aimed for his heart making perfect contact. She was a very loving wife after all she gave her husband the privileged of looking at her eyes as he died._

_Uzumaki Hinata was not a stupid girl. She knew her husband was cheating on her with her idiot brother and the pitiful Lord Uchiha Sasuke. But she could not blame her love, because those evil men must have tricked her beautiful husband. She didn't blame her brother that much, however. The reason was because she knew her brother had truly lost his mind years so he didn't know what he was doing. All her blame went to Sasuke. She blamed him for corrupting Naruto's mind. For destroying the chance of her ever having a child. And she even blamed him for Naruto's death. After all if there was no Sasuke Naruto would have never participated in the war._

_Hinata brushed the hair from Naruto face and placed a kiss on his cold blue lips. As she left the room her crazy brother ran in falling at Naruto's side. She left the Uchiha Temple smiling at the fact her brother wouldn't even remember she was there._

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

"You know I didn't even think you remembered the past _Hinata." _

"I always knew of the past. Ever since I was born. The only problem is I didn't remember anything about you before you entered our school." She took out a dagger, similar to the one she had killed Naruto with, and slid the blade across Sasuke's face. "Not remembering were the best times in my life. So why did YOU have to come and ruin it for me!"

"I DIDN'T RUIN ANYTHING FOR YOU!" Sasuke yelled back. "You never had anything with Naruto. "I just came and claimed what was rightfully mine."

A sinister smile played on the girl's face. "You shouldn't have said that." she said as she bent down beside him. "It doesn't matter I was going to kill you no matter what, but now you have just sped up the process." She held the dagger above her head. "At least you get to die knowing you shall die the same way Naruto did so long ago." She tried to plunge the dagger downwards, but it wouldn't move. The next thing she knew, she was knocked out.

Sasuke looked at the face of his savor only to see, "Neji? Why are you here?"

"Naruto saw me in Ichiraku and accused me of being his killer only to remember that it was Hinata. He told me that you would be located in an abandoned building by the docks so I took a shot and searched my family's old factory."

"NEJI DID YOU FIND HIM?!?" Naruto yelled as he entered the room. When he was fully inside he saw Neji with a dagger in his hand and Sasuke on the ground. "NEJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I KNEW YOU WERE THE BAD GUY TRYING TO KILL SAUSKE RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE. WELL IF YOU WANT TO KILL HIM THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!!!"

"Dobe, he just saved my life from Hinata."

Only then did Naruto notice Hinata knocked out on the ground. "Wait that means...YOU SAVED SASUKE! I KNEW YOU WERE A GOOD GUY!"

"Which reminds I really should call the authorities and an ambulance for Sasuke." Neji said leaving the room and Sasuke alone with Naruto. Over the past week Neji had been giving more thought on his and Naruto's relationship and he now realized just how much he screwed up. Now all that he could do was stay away from Naruto for the time being.

"Teme are you really hurt?" Naruto cried as he searched the raven for any cuts or bruises. Only finding the cut on Sasuke face he slowly licked the blood and then kissed it. "Well that cuts all better do you have anymore."

"Dobe have you turned into a vampire?"

"No." Naruto said as he looked for more cuts.

"Then why did you just lick my wound?" 

"I thought you like it when I lick you."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Whatever. Just continue doing what your doing."

"Okay!" said a happy Naruto as he searched for any other injuries. "Sasuke I had a dream last night about things leading up to our deaths, and I wanted to tell you something."

"What's that dobe?"

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked at him confused. "And why is that."

"Because I didn't keep my promise to remember you."

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't. Well I mean not at first it took me weeks to remember you."

"You still don't remember all of our past do you?" 

It was now the blond's turn to look confuse. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't our first time being reincarnated."

"It isn't?"

"Nope it's the third. The first time I was ten years older than you, and we died in a car crash after being together for only six months. The second time you were a girl and we ended up becoming grandparents and dying of old age together. In both of the forms we never came in contact with anyone from the past though."

"Wait let me get this straight." The blond looked at him with clear disbelief in his eyes. "I was a girl."

**S+A+S+U+N+A+R+U**

Sasuke was soon taken to the hospital and was given an injection to help rid him of his paralyzed state. Naruto was by him the whole time refusing to leave the raven's side. It didn't matter how many times Sasuke told Naruto that he was fine the blond refused to leave.

Hinata had been charged with attempted murder with her lawyer pleading insanity. The court and judge both believed that she was insane after all with all her talk about past lives what else could she be.

Neji lived with on with his wife and a year later was blessed with a baby boy. As soon as the child was born however Neji immediately filed for a divorce stating that his wife cheated on him. Of course one look at the baby who had a bowl haircut and caterpillar eyebrows and you could tell it wasn't his.

And without the Hyuga's bothering them both Sasuke and Naruto moved on. Because it didn't matter what happened in their life (or lives), from past to present, they would always love each other.


End file.
